A night to remember
by XxSparklesxxBrightlyxX
Summary: Fifty years after BD, the Cullens have a new member, and they move back to forks. What happens when the new member finds a special friend. does she have a secret to. Things will get very interesting. OC/OC.rated T for possible violence etc. Complete.
1. Attacked

Characters: Nicholas Cromley, April Summers, and all the Cullen's that are there after Breaking Dawn.

Character descriptions: Nicholas or Nick Cromley – Male, 17 years old, reasonably tall and of medium build, straight black hair cut not short, but not long, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, lives in London, England.

April Summers – Female, 17 years old, average height and a nice figure, wavy dark brown hair at waist length, light brown eyes, tan skin with some skin problems and glasses, living in Forks.

The Cullen's and Jacob all look the same, but Renesmee is fully grown so she looks more like Bella and Edward now, her hair has been cut to a permanent hip length, also living in London, England.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I think I might own Nick because I made him up but I don't own any of the characters that I may use from the twilight series, but I think I also sort of own April. Cheers!

Chapter one: Attacked

NPOV

Beep Beep Beep

"Ah, nooooo!" Whack, my hand slams down on the snooze button –hard- and my alarm clock falls to the floor with a loud Crash! Well, it could be worse, this could be the first day of school and not the last. It takes me only ten minutes to be dressed and ready for school, this term has been hard!

"Nicholas! The bus is here, do you want to be late for the last day of term?" Yes, I do but I won't be will I,

"No mum, I'm on my way out now."

And with that I walk out the door to the waiting bus. As soon as I get on I spot my friends,

"Hey Nick, over here!" that's Billy, he is the person in our group that has no shame, the rest of the group consists of Natalie, Andrea, David, Cameron, Shaun and Alexandra.

It's a cool group because none of us are jerks (as far as I know) and we are all about the same level of maturity, which is low, so we have a lot of fun.

"Today class, we will be studying the effects of acid on different reactive materials. So split up into groups of two and get started." Yep, that's right, in this class we are not forced into awkward groups that make class embarrassing, we get to choose ourselves.

At lunch the table we sit at is buzzing with plans for the holidays, ranging from shopping for the girls, to watching monster trucks for the boys, me I'm going camping in the woods for a week on my own.

"Nick, I can't believe you are going to ditch me and Cam, just so you can 'spend a week in mother's nature,' are you crazy? Are you sick?" as Billy finishes I glare at him,

"Shut up Billy! I don't have a choice, my parents say its that or I spend the week babysitting." It works and the rest of lunch he doesn't talk to me, near the end of lunch, Lexy (that's Alexandra's nickname, we all have one) walks up to me as we leave the cafeteria,

"So Nick, when you get back from your trip do you, want to do something?" when she finishes speaking her head bows and I see her blush, "That would be great Lexy, how about dinner and a movie?" when she looks up her expression is relieved and the blush is gone, "Ok" man, I think I like her!

"How about I call you when I get back? Then we can sort something out," she smiles, and I am dazed, "cool! Oh, its time for class, bye" I wave and run to my next class.

"Ok Nick, have you got everything you need?" I check, tent, sleeping bag, clothes, all the gear and food that I will need is securely stowed in my bag,

"yep, I've got all I need, bye mum, bye dad" I look at my younger brother, "later booger" he looks at me with his evil eyes, I laugh, "see you all next week" I look at my mum, she looks like she is about to cry,

"aw, mum I'm only leaving for one week, I'll be back next Sunday!" she sniffs, and straightens up, "I know, but what if something happens to you and there is no one to help!" great now in fell bad for leaving, "mum really, I am going to be fine, I love you," then I get in the car an drive to my favorite campsite, in a forest outside of London.

It takes me two hours to get there, and then another half hour to set up camp, after that I decide to go on a hike, so I make sure that all my supplies are hidden away from potential scavengers, and bears alike.

After about two hours of walking I decide to turn back. When I have followed a track for what I assume is the right amount of time, I am still not back and I am starting to get worried so I pull out my compass, the way I started out was north of my campsite so I need to go…I hear a sound,

"hello, is there someone there?" ok, now I'm scared,

"Come out and show yourself!" I hope it's not a bear, then I hear another noise,

"Calm down you pitiful human, your death will only be excruciatingly slow and mind-blowing painful" What! Did a bear just talk, or is there someone out there,

"Who are you? And, why did you call me a human. Are you not human?" I hear a chuckle, and then a beautiful girl walks into my view, her face is amazing like the most famous super model in the world, and her body matched, her hair is silky smooth looking and it ends at her waist and her eyes, they were a menacing black color,

"Honey, I am far from human, and now its time for my dinner."

I can't remember much of what happened next, it was mostly like the beautiful woman had said, after a few minutes of being thrown around like a rag doll I passed out.

I'm not certain how long I have been out but I can hear noises, the sounds are horrible as if bones are being cracked, suddenly I am in the air, impossible is that crazy woman cannot still be attacking me,

"Jasper, where did she go? And who was she?" wait! Am I being carried? And if I am, then by who and why, are they going to finish me off?

"I think she ran of to the east, and I don't know she was but she was most likely alone, I didn't see anyone with her." Ok so there are two of them, and if they plan on killing me they aren't going to do it now.

"Are you alright Alice? He is bleeding a lot," Well now I know both their names, like that will help me.

Then it hits me, I am bleeding a lot! Why can't I feel it? And, suddenly I can, there are shooting pains all over my body,

"watch it Alice! He is awake and starting to feel his injuries, he's in a lot of pain and he also feels afraid" how did he know that, the excruciating pain is keeping me from moving,

"Jasper he isn't moving, do you think it's too late? Maybe I could ask him" the girl is going to try talking to me, should I answer, "Uh…hello, Can you hear me, what's your name?" I decide I will answer and take a breath, instead of the normal relief I should get, the pain in my chest is unbelievable,

"Aaahhhhh!" all of a sudden the wind that I had not noticed around me stops, and I feel the ground under my back, it hurts, "Ow!" ok so I hurt, a lot and everywhere,

"Who are you, what happened to me, who was that woman?" I am so confused, I just want to go to a hospital, I want to see my parents,

"Calm down, are you able to tell us your name?" Ok here I go again, I take a softer breath,

"My name is Nicholas Cromley, who are you?" I open my eyes just in time to see them look at each other, they both are very pale and look too similar to the woman that attacked me, but at this moment I was comforted by the kind gold color of their eyes. After a while the girl looks at me,

"Well Nicholas, I am Alice, and this is Jasper, and we are taking you to our house because our father is a doctor" I feel myself slipping away again, "That's nice, by the way, you can call me Nick," then nothing.

Everything is black, but I can hear…something, what is it?

"His injuries were bad, but he could have survived, now I can't see his future for certain at all! Oh, look he's conscious, Nick can you hear me?" I fell like I am going to pass out any second, so I say the only thing I can,

"Please don't let me die, I don't wan to die," it comes out so quiet followed by a pitiful sob, then I am out.

What is that, aaahhhhh it burns! Instinctively my arms wrap around my body,

"Heeelllllppp mmeeeeee ppllleeaaasee! Make it stop!" I feel cold hands grab my arms,

"Nick! Its ok, you are going to be fine, just calm down, maybe you could try to sleep?" sleep? How am I supposed to sleep? I feel like my whole body is on fire! Again I pass out. This goes on for who knows how long, me waking up and someone talking to me, I figured out there are nine people with amazing musical voices, and one with a sort of husky voice, so ten in total.

"Carlisle! Its almost over, hurry!" thank goodness its going to finish soon, it all happened very fast, the fire moved away from the extremities of my body and burned in my heart, and my heart stopped, oh gosh I'm dead. But I can open my eyes and I see face's,

"Where am I?" I listen for my heart, "What, am I?" a man that looks like the oldest, with blonde hair and gold eyes is the one to speak, "You are in forks, Washington, and you are a vampire."


	2. Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or H2O they are not mine they belong to Stephanie Meyer and whoever created H2O Disney or something, anyway all the characters that aren't from either of those shows I guess I do own. But you can use them if you really want to. Ta, just joking enjoy the chapter.

Chapter two: Changed

NPOV

Beep Beep Beep

I can hear an alarm, but I can't figure out why someone would set an alarm in a house full of vampires! Then I remember, oh right Jacob. I listen and try to find where everyone is, I hear Jacob in his room with Nessie, Alice and Bella in the kitchen making breakfast for the 'part human' family members, Rosalie and Emmett are out hunting till this after noon, Jasper is helping Esme in the garden and I am certain that Carlisle is at work.

In the year that I have lived with the Cullen's, they have helped me so much, first with my thirst -I am able to control myself reasonably well now, well enough to go to school- and then with my ability, I am able to see where a person is by concentrating very hard on an image of their face, for example a picture, it can be very useful if you lose someone on an outing.

Today we are starting at Forks high school, this is most of the family's second time going here but it's my first time in America, let alone Forks, Washington. I am almost ready to go, so I check,

"Don't bother Nick, were all by the car" oh, well I guess Edward heard me, anyway, so I run down the stairs and get to the car just as they are about to leave.

APOV

Uh, school! Every year at Forks high school I am teased and bullied because of how I look, this year it has been even worse because all of the most popular people look even better than they used to.

Well at least I have some friends, we are the geeks, nerds and those who got the last card in looks. The last group includes me I have wavy brown hair that I am never able to control and light brown eyes that are not at all interesting, my skin is slightly tan but I have some skin problems and my face is covered by glasses, to be honest I have a pretty good body shape and with my height I could participate in sports because I have reasonable coordination.

"April! Snap out of it you are going to be late for school," oh no, what's the time? I look at my watch, "shoot, coming mum!" I grab my things and head down the stairs to the front door.

"Hey April! How are you doing, did you have a fun holiday?" Ah Lacy, she was one of the 'nerds' in our little gang, Lacy is actually quite pretty but we've been friends since kindergarten, so she sort of mixed in with us automatically.

"Lacy! Hi, I am ok but my holiday stunk, I had to baby-sit the whole time and then the holiday was over," I look at the ground. My life is so boring!

"Gosh that's so bad, well its your birthday this weekend maybe we could go down to La Push you know, visit some of the guys we met last summer how does that sound?" I think about it, it does sound nice and I didn't really get a holiday at all, as I try to remember the guys we met the bell goes,

"That sounds great! See you at lunch Lace."

I normally zone out during the school day but today everyone is buzzing about some new students that are moving here from England, according to rumour they are a big family about seven of them that have all been adopted and then one of them who is a Quileute native that is dating the youngest of the family.

At lunch as I am walking into the cafeteria to find my friends the room seems a lot more silent than usual, it is still buzzing but more within the individual tables I hear some of the comments people are making,

"I have one of them in my class and he is so HOT!" man they have small minds. Not saying that the new students aren't good looking because more than half the school is already in love with one of the girls or guys in the group, guess they think they have a chance with gorgeous people all paired up with their own kind,

"April over here!" I look to where the shouting is coming from, its Ted one of the other people in our gang, I wave and start to move over to the table,

"hey guys, any of you seen the new kids yet?" they all point in the direction of a table that is normally unoccupied, I look and see a group of people all extremely pale and all extremely good looking, wow those rumours weren't wrong but why are they so pale? Did they live in a cave in England?

"April stop staring they might see you!" just before I look away I spot one of them that seems familiar, why is he Familiar as I am thinking back it comes to me,

"oh my gosh, I think that guy with black hair is in almost all my classes" I said it so quiet that only Andy heard me,

"are you serious! He is very exceptional looking" good old Andy she always talks like some sort of eighteenth century fifty year old.

After lunch I have to go to English which, because of the group I hang out with is pretty easy. About ten seconds after the teacher starts talking the black haired new kid walks in with an apologetic look on his face,

"sorry sir, I won't be late again" and he walks to the front of the class to get his slip signed -all new kids have to do that on the first day- then the teacher looks around, I do to and I see that the only free seat is next to me.

Good thing my English teacher is strict or the cool new kid might have complained about having to sit next to the geek/nerd girl, how do I know this you say well this is the only class I have none of my friends in and it's the only class I have, until now, had no one in the seat next to me, they all actually had their parents call if the teacher didn't let them move.

To be honest for most of the class I felt like I was in danger from this person that was sitting next to me, but as soon as the bell goes I head to my last class glad to find that he isn't there, I do see that two of his sibling are though, two girls one with long curly bronze coloured hair just like that of one of the others, hmm they must be related, and then another with short black hair, maybe she was related to the one in my classes.

During the class the black haired one comes up to me dragging the bronze haired one behind her, wow I didn't realise she was that short she must be less than five foot,

"Hi, my name is Alice and this is Renesmee, what's your name?" okay so this very pretty new person just asked me my name after introducing herself and her friend, why is my brain not working? Say something or they might call an ambulance,

"That's a weird name" oh shoot did I just say that? I hope they don't decide I am a good bully target, the girl I just insulted laughs breaking, me out of my daze,

"I'm sorry that was rude, Renesmee is a very nice name?" it comes out as a question but they don't seem to mind, "It's fine, so what is your name?" oh right,

"My name is April, April Summers how are you finding Forks high school?" I felt like being polite,

"Well April, Forks is great our family really enjoys the cloud and the high school is good too but I wish all the guys would leave us alone because Jasper is getting a bit jealous. By the way Jasper is my boyfriend, he is the one with blonde curly hair, Rosalie and Emmett are also together, Rosalie is the one that looks like a model, she has blonde hair and Emmett is the big one with brown hair, Edward is the bronze haired one…" I cut in there,

"he is your brother" I say pointing to the other girl,

"Yep, and Bella has long brown hair, Nessie here is dating Jacob but he wanted to go to school with some friends of his in La Push it is sort of funny because him and Nessie are so cute when they get home…" why is she telling me all this I hardly know her and she is telling me about her family then I realise, she hasn't mentioned the other boy,

"what about that boy with black hair? He is with you guys isn't he?" she nods, "His name is Nick" then, just as suddenly as she came up to me she just leaves.

The rest of the week goes normally, I realise that on the first day I really did zone out because Nick actually sits next to me in three classes, but I still zone out every day and the only time I think of Nick is when I see him in class, its Thursday and I am sitting in my normal seat when Nick comes in sits down like normal and then he turns to me,

"Hi, I'm Nick" why is he talking to me? Did his sister put him up to this? I answer anyway,

"Hello, my name is April" I smile politely at him then look away, sitting next to him still makes me feel unsafe, he doesn't try to talk to me again for the rest of the week.

I am lying on my bed, today is my seventeenth birthday and I know it seems late in the year but I'm a geek/nerd remember, I was put forward a year.

To celebrate my birthday I am having a day with my family today, we are going to Port Angeles for the day and then dinner, and then tomorrow I am going to La Push with my friends, we are going to meet up with those guys we met during the summer, and spend the day at the beach.

Yesterday was great, I had a lot of fun spending time with my family and I got to see an Aunt I haven't seen in years. I got given a lot of nice things and we had dinner at this cool restaurant they came out with a cake and I got a bit embarrassed.

Today is the day we are going to the beach and it is supposed to be good weather so it should be a lot of fun,

"April! Phone for you" man my mum can shout loud, I grab the handset in my room, "got it mum, Hello this is April" its almost ten thirty so I hope this is one of the gang,

"Hey April its Hannah, were all at Will's house and we thought you would want a ride" that would work, because if I don't get a ride with them I have to get a ride with my mum, "Sure that sounds great! See you in a few."

On the ride to the beach we all just talked and joked around, I admitted that the bullies had left me alone this week and all the others agreed, we decided that since they were girls they were all becoming obsessed with the new guys.

When we get to the beach the sun is up, a rare occurrence in these parts, Andy parks the van in the small lot and we gather all the things we are going to need.

There is a small area down the beach -it has been there as long as anyone can remember- and we are meeting the Quileutes there. By the time they get there we have arrived and set up our stuff, the group we end up with is, Me, Andy, Lacy, Ted, Will, Hannah and Jeff from Forks then there is Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Josh and another guy that we have never seen before.

When they reach us Embry is the first to speak,

"Hey guys nice to see you again, this is Jacob Black he used to live here and he just got back a week ago" I wonder if he is the one that is dating Renesmee, well I'm not asking him,

"Hey, are you with the new kids?" huh, trust Will to ask. For one of the gang, sometimes I don't get him, he can be really quiet and withdrawn at times and then he has no shame at others, whatever,

"If you mean the Cullen's, then yes. I am dating Nessie" that answers that question,

"Well its twelve thirty, anyone for lunch?" I look around and it seems that the majority is nodding then Ted speaks up,

"I could go for that" so we seat ourselves around the makeshift camp fir that we won't light till later and eat the assortment of foods brought by various members of the gathering.

After some time of just exploring the beach a consensus is reached that we should enjoy the water while we have the chance. Most of us came already in our swimsuits but those who didn't go to change quickly and then we all race for the waves, the best way to get in is to just do it because if you hesitate you might not end up going at all, so that's what we did.

When we had all finished screaming and such it was a fun afternoon, we played a lot of water games and some land games as well, like volleyball and cricket, "Hey everybody! Lets light the fire and have dinner, then we can roast the marshmallows that I brought"

Suddenly I wonder what the time is, as I walk over to the others I notice a shadow in the corner of my eye when I look I see that it's the silhouette of a cave, its close to the shore maybe I could get to it before we go, after dinner?

"April, do you want a hotdog or a burger?" someone brought a pan? "I'll have a burger thanks,"

I spend some time at the fire before curiosity gets the best of me,

"I'm going to check out that cave, don't leave me behind alright?" they look to where I am pointing, "cool, we won't leave you but don't be too long its getting cold!" I guess it is getting a bit cold but I can deal, so I head off towards the cave on the shore then jump into the water and swim for it.

Being a nerd you may think that I can't swim very well but I can, it takes me just a short time to reach the cave and then I find that there is a sort of island behind the cave and the entrance seems to be under the water.

I just tread water for a moment, looking up in the sky I see a full moon its beautiful, then I take a deep breath and dive for the entrance I can see.

Coming up inside the cave I am gasping for breath, I didn't realise that entrance is so long. While I catch my breath I slowly move to what I think is the centre of the pool I seem to be in, looking around I notice a hole in the ceiling of the cave, the light coming thru is creating a circle right where I am.

I don't see any way out of the pool but swimming back to shore so I just float under the light, then the full moon is right over the hole, the light is too bright and the water starts to bubble around me, the light is coming from everywhere and my toes are tingling, then my legs and my whole body burns slightly, I try to scream but I can't I am under the water, I can't breath and I pass out.

"April! Wake up please, open your eyes! April!" What's happening? I can't open my eyes, is that Hannah? No its Lacy, I have to try and talk,

"What happened?" wow I sound like I almost drowned or something,

"Well after you went of to that cave we all just roasted marshmallows and sat around, because it was only eight thirty, I don't know how long it had been but we heard you screaming…" okay so I did scream, good,

"…and we got worried, so we split up to try find you" she sniffs, gosh I feel bad now, I didn't know that I was out that long, I hardly remember what even happened,

"sorry we were so scared when we heard someone yelling that they could see you, it was Jacob, by the time we got to where he was him and Embry had jumped in and we were left to freak out on the shore. They pulled you back and well I guess you know the rest, are you all right? What happened?" thinking back all I remember is that I was in the cave then…I was here on the beach,

"I can't remember" then I look at Jacob and Embry who are soaking wet and realise that I am freezing right now,

"Thank you for saving me, aren't you cold?" they just shake their heads, "Its getting late we should all head home."

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow, thanks for the ride" they drive of as I go into the house, I can hear my mum in the kitchen cleaning and my dad in the lounge watching the sports,

"I'm home and I'm going to bed" so I have a warm shower, get dressed in my comfy shirt and pants that I wear to bed, and fall asleep thinking about the cave.

Monday, a lot of people really hate Mondays _**(AN: and I am soo one of them)**_ but I guess because I don't really pay attention during school everyday is the same, apart from weekends. The classes that I realised I have Nick in are physics first class, Spanish third class and English fourth class. When I get to physics Nick is already there but the teacher isn't,

"Hey April, did you have a good weekend?" I guess that he's is going to try make this conversation longer, I might as well just talk to him, I don't want to be rude,

"Hi Nick, it was fine what about you?" he looks pleased I am speaking,

"That's good, my weekend was reasonably uneventful" oh good I think he has run out of things to say, the teacher comes in and starts the class, it is pretty straight forward and Nick doesn't try to talk to me again, when I see him just before we are let out he seems like he is focusing on something.

During my second class I keep thinking about Nick talking to me, it is strange and the fact that I realised I get the same feeling like I am unsafe around his sister is freaking me out.

So when its time for Spanish I have a moment when I consider skipping it, the nerd inside me decides against it so I go in and sit hoping that this class will require a lot of concentration and, to my absolute pleasure, it does.

NPOV

I am in the cafeteria sitting with my new family and I start to think about April, I am such an idiot she must hate me or something, why won't she talk to me?

"Nick what's the matter? You look like you're really upset" I look up even though I know who it is,

"Its nothing Alice, I'm fine really. I am just thinking about…something" I know she won't let it go but it's worth a try, right?

"Wrong, sorry" thanks Edward,

"Nick just tell us, its fine" I might as well get this over with, she will get it out of me eventually anyway, I see Edward nod and he should know,

"Okay I'll tell you, there's this girl and she is in almost all my classes but she won't talk to me unless I practically force her, but I really want to get to know her, oh and she smells weird today" it comes out in such a rush that they only just catch it and a human wouldn't have a chance,

"Calm down man its just a girl" yeah Emmett you would say that, he just doesn't have any maturity does he,

"Shut up Emmett! Its April isn't, I saw you and her talking" yeah talking for five seconds,

"Edward do you think you could…" he nods knowing what I am about to ask, " I have English next?" I say it as a question and he nods again,

"What did you do when you were trying to get Bella?" he laughs,

"I didn't actually start off trying to get Bella, she was my La tua cantante, my singer and the first time we met I almost killed her, so I don't think I could help much, sorry" ok then who can help me? "Alice" I look at her and she is practically bouncing in her seat,

"yes I'll help, Edward you listen in on their conversation in Nicks next class and then tell me and I will make a plan" just then the bell rings signalling the end of lunch, now I'm nervous,

"What should I say to her?" it looks like he's thinking,

"Ask her about her interests, things like that, and answer her questions as truthfully as you can without breaking the rule. I will wait outside and listen to her reaction."

APOV

In English I am just sitting there minding my own business and Nick is sitting there looking nervous. A few minutes into the class he turns to me,

"Um, Hey April, this class is pretty easy huh" I notice in the back of my mind that I may be more unsettled by him now than I was before but, I want to be polite,

"Yeah I guess so" if he wants a conversation bad enough he will continue, so I just turn back to the front of the class,

"What kind of things do you like to do?" he seems nice enough, stupid unconscious warnings! What are they even warning me about? And since when do unconscious warnings become known consciously?

"I don't know, lots of things" why is this so hard? I mean he is a normal human being and he's not going to murder me right?

"What are your hobbies?" um nothing and babysitting, oh and sleeping that's my favourite, what am I doing! I hardly know this person, he's like the opposite of that girl in gym, what was her name? Alice! That's right.

"I don't really have hobbies," this is getting awkward -well, for me at least- I look at Nick and he seems to be listening to something then he just stares at the front of the class, maybe he was feeling awkward as well.

Gym was good we are doing netball and that's my favourite sport, also the creepy girl didn't talk to me again. Now I am at home we had lasagne for dinner, it was delicious and I have finished my homework and I am going to have a nice warm shower.

After I put my book away I grab my towel and clothes (I always change in the bathroom because its so cold) then I turn the shower on, wait a couple minutes for the water to heat up, undress and get in.

Twenty seconds later I feel a tingle in my legs, then I see a light and my whole body is tingling, the light blinds me and when I open my eyes I am sitting down in the shower and right where my legs should be is a beautiful rainbow coloured tail, at first I am amazed then I realise its MY tail, experimentally I try to move it I bring it up and then down.

I stare at it for a second before seeing a bit of my hair and it's blue! I reach up and grab the mirror off the sink to look at my reflection, all of my hair is a deep sea blue and my eyes are the same colour as my tail, I put the mirror back and switch of the shower, I take a deep breath and look at my tail again then…I faint.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Hey guys with the La Push gang I didn't know who to add so please don't flame me, anyway I hope you liked this chapter sorry it took awhile, we got back to NZ and I had to get back into normal sleeping patterns. If you have problems or anything with stuff that happens just review, you can also review if you like it. So review please!! Laters.


	3. Lies

Sup, tis chapter three. Hope you like it, more stuff in this chapter to do with Nick and April.

Disclaimer: I don't own it and you don't own it, unless you are Stephanie Meyer, and by it I mean twilight, duh. I also don't own H2O. Or the rest of the twilight series, characters etc, here's the chappy enjoy.

Chapter three: Lies

APOV

Beep Beep Beep

"Ow, my head," I turn off my alarm clock and roll over in my bed, that was a very strange dream last night, I wonder what would make me think about mermaids, weird. I look at the clock and it is getting late,

"crap!" I jump out of bed and rush to the bathroom, on the way to the bathroom I pass a mirror and see a flash of blue,

"what the?" I go back and the person staring at me has beautiful clear skin, her hair is an amazing deep sea blue, it is soft and shiny looking, but her eyes, her eyes are amazing, they shine with all the colors of the rainbow and more, this is me, I can see this with out the help of my glasses.

"Aahhhhhhh!"

When I have finished convincing my mother that this did not happen in a moment of drunken stupidity, I go into the bathroom and look at it in the mirror, my hair has no trace of dye, not on my scalp or even on the hair itself, as far as I can tell somehow, my natural hair color has been changed and my eyes, I just don't understand, how did this even happen. I am on my way out to the car when it hits me,

"The dream!" as soon as I have said it my hand slaps over my mouth, wait why am I worried someone heard me?

"Hurry up April you're going to be late for school!" oh right, "coming mum!" On the way to school the only thing I can think is, last night was real and that means I had a tail?

"Umm…Hello April, how are you today?" ah Nick, from his expression I can tell he is dying to ask about my new appearance,

"I'm fine Nick, and you?" hmm, seems he's surprised I answered so pleasantly, "that's good, I'm fine. I hope you don't mind me asking but…" here it comes, "…what did you do with your hair?" oh crap! I didn't think up a reason for this sudden and extreme change,

"I aahhh, I felt like a…change?" Ha! Nice one April, I will be lucky if that is enough for him to let it go, because I know he didn't believe it,

"Well I think it looks very pretty" he looks away and then turns back suddenly,

"Are you wearing contacts? Because you're not wearing your glasses and your eyes have changed color," crap! Now I really don't know what to say, "Yes I am," I can't think of another excuse so I just roll with it,

"I got them a while ago but I never used them so this morning I thought 'why not?' I mean I changed my hair so much might as well add something else as well, right?" wow I can babble on when I am nervous, "Okay well they look nice too, see you later" just then the bell goes, lunch.

I am stalling because as soon as my friends see me they are going to bombard me with questions,

"what?" people are starting to look at me strange, so I push thru the doors to the doors to the cafeteria and walk to the line for food. As I walk to the normal table I hear whispers and wonder if they are about me,

"April! What's up with the hair?" straight to the point eh? Well I guess they left me alone for a whole week, it had to start again sometime,

"Trying to be cool are we? Well it didn't work you look stupid and your eyes are freaky, in a bad way" I know that its one of Tammy's crew so I turn around to see which witch it is today, well look at that the queen herself, Tamzin O'Donnell,

"Hello Tammy, how are you today?" I don't wait for her answer I just carry on towards the table, after about a meter I am home free and I sit down next to Lacy. I the end I just tell them the same thing I told Nick in class, that I felt like a change and the whole contact story, even if the lie was already made up I could tell that at least a couple of my friends didn't believe,

"But it doesn't look like you're wearing contacts," then don't look so close Andy! What the heck am I supposed to say to that? "Well I am, and I will be for a long time okay?" please just let it go! I look around, it seems to have sunk in, "Alright, whatever you say April, see you later."

NPOV

I am sitting in my room, my homework is done and I have nothing to do so I am starting to think about April. Edward had filled me in on April's thoughts that time when I talked to her, he had said the most dominant thoughts had been confused and afraid!

I couldn't believe I scared her, I had felt horrible, then Alice had come in saying I was going to talk to her again but that she hadn't actually seen April, she just knew.

When I saw April today I have to say I was shocked, her hair was blue! And as she got closer I realized she wasn't wearing her glasses, I talked to her and she talked back, which I found surprising, and when I asked about the hair and eyes she answered but it seemed like she was hesitating,

"Nick are you in there? I need to talk to you," there is a pause and it sounds like Alice is talking –or arguing- with someone,

"and so does Edward" I get up and open the door, "Hello Alice, Edward, what would you like to talk about?" honestly I think I can guess, Alice is already sitting on my couch, "April." When Alice has convinced me to sit down, and Edward has convinced Alice he will stand we begin,

"Nick, before anyone says anything else, I don't know what April told you about her new look but, I heard her at lunch and she was telling her friends the same thing but it was a lie, I don't know what the truth is but its not what she told you. I just thought you should know that, so I am going to leave you with Alice now" I look at Alice and she is acting like she will pop if she doesn't speak soon, "What Alice?" she furrows her brow in concentration,

"I don't know just tell me everything!"

It takes me a long time to go thru all the things I want to say about April, like how I thought she was pretty even before the sudden change, when I say this I realize that a lot more than her hair and eyes changed, her skin has cleared completely, the texture of her hair changed and a lot of other things as well,

"Alice have you seen anything that could tell us what happened? Because she doesn't smell…human, anymore, I mean…I don't know" this whole thing was starting to confuse me a lot, Alice was making a strange face,

"what is the matter Alice?" she looks up,

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking. So you like her right?" Yes! I like her a lot and I hardly know her, but she is afraid of me! What am I supposed to do,

"yeah I guess so, but she is scared of me, its useless to even try" I wait for her reply but before she does her eyes glaze over, I know what this means now but the first time it happened around me we were alone,

Flashback

"How's this?" me and Alice are working on my thirst, I have just hunted and I am as full as I could possibly be,

"Its…bearable, I think" she is holding a cup of human blood under my nose and it is causing my throat to burn with thirst but I can leave it, for now, suddenly I see the cup falling, I use my vampire speed to catch it,

"Alice what are you…doing?" She is just sitting there her eyes unfocused like she is staring at something in the distance, "Alice? Are you okay?" I shake her but she doesn't move, oh my gosh,

"Hello is there anyone else here?" Jasper appears a in front of us,

"Sorry Nick, we forgot to tell you, you know how Alice can see the future, well sometimes the visions come out of nowhere and this is what happens. Alice what did you see?" I now notice that Alice has snapped out of it,

"Its just some nomads, they will be here within the next week" great well at least I know now.

End of Flashback

"Alice, what did you see?" she shakes her head,

"I …I don't know, it was like a slide show, just a whole bunch of random images flashing past. I am going to show Edward, we can talk later okay?" I nod my head, I hope it isn't something bad.

APOV

It has been a long day, I am just sitting in my room doing homework, I've got about a page left and I will be finished.

After dinner I go into the bathroom, I am about to turn the shower on when suddenly I stop, the last time I had a shower I grew a tail and I don't know exactly what caused it, what do I do?

So, I turn it on and get in I wait for about twenty seconds then it happens the tingling in my toes spreads through my body then a blinding light, next thing I know I am sitting on the floor of the shower with the most amazing rainbow colored tail, as I move it the light makes it sparkle like it's covered in glitter.

A couple of seconds later I notice I am still being pelted by water and my hands fly up to cover my head, then I realize that I can't feel it at all anymore, but its still falling around me, I look up and see that the water is falling as if there is something there blocking it,

"I wonder…" I move my hands around, and the water moves too, am I controlling it? As I am moving my hands around I knock a bottle of shampoo of the rack, it lands with a loud, _THUD! _

The moment my attention is diverted the water is back on its normal course and I am re-soaked instantly, so I reach up and switch of the shower, I drag myself out of the shower using my arms and I am now sitting on the bathroom floor.

I sit there for a while because I don't know what to do, then I grab a towel and start to dry myself off,

"oh, I hope this doesn't kill me" why am I talking to myself? When I have almost finished drying off I feel tingles in the tip of my…tail and they move up through the rest of my body, I now notice that the light starts at the bottom and moves up as well, the more it moves up the brighter it gets until it blinds me and…I have my legs again!

And no clothes, so I quickly wrap the towel around myself, I look in a mirror, huh, my hair and eyes are still the same as the last time.

Though my eyes and hair are the same colour as when I have a tail, they seem to be much brighter than when I have legs, strange.

Remembering what happened with the water I go over to the sink and fill it up, this could be fun,

"hummm," I can't figure out what I did, so I just try to concentrate on making it move. Slowly, a small blob of water separates from the mass in the sink,

"Woo!" oops! It falls back in with a splash,

"Shoot!" I get a bit angry, and I notice that the water in the sink is starting to boil, the shock wipes away the anger, and the boiling stops.

I spend more than an hour in the bathroom seeing what else I can do, and I find out that I can practically do anything I want with water!

I can move manipulate it to create waves and whirlpools, I can heat it to the point of steam and cool it to the point of ice, and I can make it into balls or other shapes in the air. I am playing around with a small amount when someone knocks on the door,

"April! You have been in there for over an hour! Get out now!" I jump causing the water to splash onto my arm, before I realise what has happened there are tingles and light, "oh man!" I am on the floor with a tail where my legs should be,

"Sorry mum, I will be out soon!" okay, so I know that I can't get wet in a public place or I'll be captured and taken to be experimented on, I move my hand over my arm and dry the water off when I have my legs back I do a check list,

"Alright, so I get a tails when I am touched by water, also that strange top…" I only noticed now but my top half was covered when I had a tail, by a sort of seaweed tube top type thing,

"Anyway," wait! Why am I saying this out loud? So my hair and eyes changed the first time -I guess they aren't going back to normal- and then my skin became beautifully clear and I can see without my glasses,

"What? Did I get bitten by a radioactive spider?" oh well, I figure there is only one thing this all can mean,

"I have joined the leagues of mythical creatures," or, "I am the first real mythical creature" or, "I am a mermaid" they all sound equally crazy, so take your pick, but for me the one thing I know for sure is, "I'm not human anymore!"

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**a-i-s:** That's all for this chapter guys, I hope you liked it, hopefully the next updates won't take so long!

**April: **Yeah I know eh! -giggles- just joking.

**a-i-s: **haha, that's so funny! Anyway Cass, I did it so shut up about it already! If you didn't find this on the 18th that is not my problem. See ya! Laters.


	4. Filler In

**a-i-s:** Chapter 4 coming your way peoples, hope you are liking the story so far, it is my first fanfic so it could have some defects etc but I'm sure you'll get over it.

**April: **this chapter is going to be great I can't wait –grabs a bucket of popcorn- I am going to sit here and watch your face as you read.

**a-i-s:** -whispers- I'll make her move I promise. Anywho, hope you like it.

**Nick: **if Cass is reading this (you know who you are) leave the writer alone, she's trying okay? Hey by the way, a-i-s when do I get more parts in the story?

**a-i-s: **-looks in notebook- I don't know, looks like you get a reasonable amount in the next few chapters.

**Nick:** okay cool, you can read the story now, onward.

**April:** -puts popcorn in her mouth- yeah go on, read it!

**a-i-s: **Chapter four peeps, laters.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter four: Filler In

APOVBeep Beep Beep

Ah, Friday. It's the end of the second week of school, third semester, jeez its going slowly. I get to school early enough to hang out with my friends.

"Hey April, what you been up to?" how am I supposed to answer that question? I go with the annoyingly vague,

"Just some stuff, not much really" they don't look convinced so I change the subject,

"So, that Nick guy keeps trying to talk to me, what do you think I should do?" the girls looked excited and the guys looked uninterested,

"Really? Does he like you?" I wonder if he does.

"I don't think so, he probably decided he would start at the bottom of the food chain and work his way up, he will probably end up with Tammy before the end of the semester,"

Some of the guys nod, they know. Then Lacy inserts herself in the conversation,

"What if he really does like you April? What are you going to do?" hmm… good question really, what would I do if Nick actually likes me?

"I don't know, I mean he sort of creeps me out!" and if he ever tried to introduce me to his family, I would feel so unsafe I might run away. But I don't say this. Right then the bell goes,

"See you at lunch guys" I yell as I go off to my first class.

In physics the teacher is a substitute so she has no control over the class, she ends up just setting work and rewarding the students that actually do it -which is not many- and the majority of the class is talking and gossiping to each other after only five or ten minutes.

"Um April? I know we haven't really talked much but…" he seems to be having trouble deciding what to say, "how are you finding the class?" he sighs, maybe that wasn't what he intended to say? Strangely I don't feel the urge to run as soon as he talks to me, that's new, maybe I am getting used to him.

"I am finding the class fine thanks Nick. How are you, finding this high school and the town?" I really feel like being polite today, so I stay facing him waiting for his answer,

"It is very pleasant, and I find the company most interesting," If I was one of those girls that blushed easily I would be doing it now, but, thankfully I wasn't, instead I look away embarrassed.

Through the rest of the class there is no more conversation between Nick and I, and I get on with some of the work set by the now distressed substitute teacher. There is nothing to hard and I manage to complete the work with ten minutes to spare, I hear Nick moving around next to me,

"April, I need to ask you something," wait why does he sound nervous, "sure Nick what is it?" After a few moments he blurts it out,

"Would you like to go out with me?"

**?…?…?..?**

"April? Are you alright?" I realise that I am staring at him, an idiotic look of surprise on my face, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I asked if you would like to go out with me, on a date?" his face is both confused and anxious,

"Really? You want to go out with me?" I can't believe it. Wait! What if this is him starting his climb up the food chain. He nods his head in answer to my questions, "are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Why would I ask you if I wasn't sure?" good question, I'm stumped! Would it be okay to go out with him? Do I want to? I guess it couldn't hurt, and maybe I would end up liking him

"Okay, sure that could be fun" an amazingly beautiful, yet surprisingly unsettling smile spreads across his face,

"Great!" the teacher announces the end of class and seconds later the bell goes, "Bye April, see you in Spanish" and with that we part ways till we get to Spanish.

During Spanish our teacher Miss McKenzie had a lot of work to do in her office next door, and so the class was free to talk and work as they may, many of them moving around to join their friends.

I decide to try completing the assigned work. I am almost finished when I notice someone coming towards me, I look up to see that it is Nick. He pulls up a chair,

"So how do you feel about a movie tomorrow?" ah the date, I wonder what movies are on at the moment. Wow I am going out on a Saturday, me the nerd/geek.

"That sounds good. What's on at the moment?" I think back to adds I may have seen in the short amount of time that I watch television every night, I only remember seeing adds for a small amount of new movies and none of them looked extremely worth it,

"Well there is a movie out about…" he stops for a second, "Oh wait, no sorry that's not a very good one" ok, he looks a little anxious so I speak up,

"Why don't we just get there a little early and see what's on?" he seems to like that idea because his expression relaxes,

"That sounds great! So can I pick you up around six? Then we could get popcorn and things while we're," that actually sounds pretty fun,

"That would be great, so do you need my address?" he nods and takes out a piece of paper and a pen. When I have given him my address and phone number (for possible use in the future) we continue to talk about our hobbies and other date things until the end of class,

"Till English then?" I look at him and notice that the normally strong fearful shiver I get down my spine in his presence, has become just an uncomfortable feeling, its nice

"Yeah! Till English"

At lunch I go from the food line to the table as fast as I can, normally I don't tell my friends much of what I do because, well, I don't normally do much.

"Hey guys! How are things?" they all look at me funny, "what? Do I have something on my face?" suddenly Andy shakes her head

"Oh! It's April. Sorry about that we are still getting used to your new look. Um, things are fine. What have you been up to? Have you talked to the new guy again?"

I suddenly wonder if I should tell them about my date with Nick, will they just freak out? Oh well, might as well tell them now,

"I have just been doing school work and stuff, Nick did talk to me today and he asked me out" Lacy squeals, that's right she squeals, "Calm down Lace, I don't even know if he really likes me and your acting like the relationship is official!"

She looks at me like I am crazy, then turns towards the rest of the group addressing them in a manner that suggests this is a very important matter,

"Okay we will have a vote, those of you that believe a first date means the relationship is official say 'I'…" she looks around, staring pointedly at each person at the table,

"Oh come on, really? None of you think that?" folding her arms across her chest she huffs and starts staring at her food, "Sorry Lacy, but a relationship is official when both parties agree that it is," she mumbles, "Fine" and the rest of lunch is spent interrogating me,

"Look the bell is about to go and I need to go to my locker, I will see you guys on Monday. Bye!"

NPOV

During English I had talked with April more, I think she is becoming less afraid around me.

But I still felt bad every time I think of that time Edward listened in, he said she was practically freaking out because her conscious mind was registering what all other humans unconscious minds feel.

"Nick are you up there?" That's Esme. I wonder what she needs? "Yes!"

"Can you come down here for a minute?" of course! I could never say no to Esme, she has been like my mother since that horrible day just over a year ago.

I run at vampire speed down the two flights of stairs that lead to the lounge room, and I find Esme standing by the door,

"Am I able to help you with anything?" she nods, I love Esme, she is such a compassionate woman, her and Carlisle are both the most amazing people I have ever met.

"Nick, I wanted to ask you about that girl April," everyone seems to be very interested in my interest for April, maybe they are concerned that I will lose control and injure her or maybe its something else,

"Sure, what would you like to know?" I really don't mind talking with the members of my family

"Do you really like her?" when I think about it I do, not love or anything but she seems to be a very nice person,

"Yes I think I do, she seems very nice and I am eager to find out more on why she changed" I stop, I should tell her about the date, maybe I should tell the whole family about it

"Is anyone around?" I ask, she thinks for a millisecond before answering my question

"Yes, I think so, but if you want to talk to them you will have to do it soon because Edward and Bella are going hunting and the rest are going to Port Angeles," I nod my head

"Are they near enough to the house?" she knows what I am asking, "Why don't you check?" that's a good idea, I haven't gotten to use my power in a while. After concentrating for a couple of seconds I have located everyone,

"Edward heard me, they are coming," less than a minute later we are all spread around the large lounge area,

"I am sorry if I interrupted anything" they all shake their heads, indicating that I haven't,

"That's good. I don't know why but I felt the need to tell you all, I have a date with April Summers, from school" some of them seem surprised, and others look slightly worried. It is Rosalie who speaks first,

"You have only been a vampire for a year, are you ready for a relationship?" I don't know, I can handle myself in a class full of people, but can I handle myself in a relationship? I mean they require closeness, right?

"I don't know" what if I end up hurting her? And not just emotionally. Edward shakes his head,

"Nick, apart from Bella, You were the one who learnt to control your thirst the fastest, you will be fine with April" that's encouraging but I still don't know,

"Well she isn't your singer is she?" singer? Wait the La tua Cantante, in the vampire world a singer is someone that's blood is much more powerful than everyone else's,

"No she isn't, that's something else, her blood smells very strange. The first week she smelt human but then after the weekend her smell changed, then so did her appearance. I … I want to find out what happened" I look up just in time to see Esme look away from Carlisle, she looks concerned,

"What could it mean Carlisle?" she asks, oh no! What if its something bad, I don't know what I would do, I am actually starting to care for her, Edward looks at me after hearing that last part,

"This isn't going to turn into another drama like it did with Bella is it?" Ah, Rose, she practically hated Bella at first and then they became very close when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee,

"We won't make it one if you don't Rosie" Thanks Emmett, at least I know he won't make this some big soap opera drama, "Promise not to?" uh oh, if he goes to far Rose is going to thump him,

"Don't worry about it Nick, she will probably tell you when she is ready" oh, Jasper thought I was worried about that? I guess I sort of am, "Yeah I guess so"

"Should I tell her that I am a vampire?" this question is one that bugs me, because I am lying to her already just by acting like a human,

"No you are not, you are protecting her" protecting, really Edward? He nods, and turns to Carlisle, "right?" Carlisle nods and turns to face me

"Nick, do you remember when we taught you the rule? The one and only rule to follow as a vampire?" I nod, that rule is the reason we must act like humans,

"That I must never tell anyone I am a vampire. But I can't lie to her, or protect her forever! Its not right" Bella nods, "That's true, because if you don't tell her and you two get very close, then it will either be her finding out or you telling her and things will probably get tense"

"Thanks guys, I guess if she tells me what happened with her I would sort of have to tell her" they all nod in agreement.

I hope she tells me someday, I really want this to work out.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**a-i-s:**hey guys! hope you like this chapter, i decided to try a new way of setting it out and i think it makes it easier to read so i hope you do as well, this chapter i have a special surprise for my friend Cass -points behind- Emmett!

**Emmett: **a-i-s said that i should say hi to Cass so, Hi Cass! also you should review! yay! because a-i-s is starting to think that no one likes her story and she might not keep writing if no one likes it -points at you- you should review. -waves- bye for now!

**a-i-s:** please do review, i am thinking of putting this story off and starting another one because only my cousin has reviewed, -sniffs- and its hard to write a story when i don't even know if people like it. but i guess i will see. till next time, laters.


	5. Date

**a-i-s: **well i got a total of 1 review for the previous chapter, which makes me think its not worth it so much anymore, but my auntie sent me a very encouraging email so this chapter is for her.

**April:** you guys should review, i mean look at this 1 review and she updated 2 times in one weekend and both updates have more than 2,000 words thats pretty good right?

**a-i-s:** thanks April, anyway this chapter is also for the one person that reviewed, thanks to **joel** at the moment iwould like to thank you for liking the story enough to a least leave a review

**Nick: **i just would like to say, on behalf of a-i-s Cass if you are reading this she updated twice in a weekend so she hopes you find the story and are able to read it, also -sniffs the air- i smell pie! -walks away-

**a-i-s:**- watching Nick leave- weird. Anyway i am proud of myself for updating this fast and i hope you like it, on with the chapter -points to chapter- laters!

Chapter five: Date

APOV

Beep Beep Beep

"Why?" I slam my hand down on my alarm clock, which by the way I forgot to turn off for the weekend. Slowly I sit up in my bed, as far as I know everyone is still asleep.

By the time I have had a nice breakfast of cereal, my mum and dad are up and my dad has started making pancakes,

"Aw man! I should have waited, now I'm too full" my mum laughs at my complaints, then she grabs some plates out of the cupboard and the maple syrup out of the pantry,

"Are you sure you haven't got any room left dear?" very funny mum! I know she is joking but I still wish I hadn't eaten breakfast yet, I can never eat more than three meals a day, its like my stomach isn't big enough and sometimes it is very irritating!

"Haha mum. I am going to have a shower," and with that I march upstairs to the bathroom.

Over the last week I have figured out that I need to sit down as soon as I touch water, or I will fall when my legs are replaced with a tail. So I don't really shower anymore, I just sort of bath.

After my bath (which I use to play with my powers) I have to drag myself out onto the bathroom floor using my arms, and dry off, before I get my legs back.

So I am sitting on the floor and I realise my towel is on the door handle, on the other side of the room! "Crap!" I could use my ability to turn water into steam, but that is painful and should only be used in emergencies.

As a last ditch attempt I hold out my hand "come!" gosh, I feel like a dork. I bring my hand down and I am hit in the face with my towel,

"What just happened?" Oh great! Now I'm talking to myself, my life is insane right now, why can't I be? As far as I can tell I made the towel come with my words/thoughts, so that must mean…I am psychic! No that's not right, I'm…I'm…I'm going to have to look it up, because I have got a major mind blank at this present time.

Later, when I have legs and I am dressed, I go on the computer and start searching to try figure out what that elusive word is, "Telekinesis!" oops, that was a bit loud

"What April?" at least only dad heard me he will let it go easy enough, "Nothing dad, just found something I was looking for!" phew,

"I wonder" stretching my hand cautiously towards my pillow -so it can't hurt me if I don't catch it- I will it to move, at first it does nothing

"Move darn it!" suddenly it comes hurtling towards me and, despite the fact that I know its soft, I duck and it sails through the open window, "Shoot!" I run down the stairs hoping there is no one outside, I grab my pillow and then run back up the stairs.

That was close!

I have a lot of homework so I spend the day trying to finish it all. By five o'clock I have completed all the work I was set, then I remember about the date, what will I wear?

I am not the kind of person that obsesses over what she will wear for hours, I just pick out something reasonably nice. I am very inexperienced in the make up department because well, I never wear any. By the time I'm finished I am wearing a nice purple t-shirt, some denim skinny jeans and purple chucks, and some cherry lip-gloss.

I look at the clock, it has taken me a total of fifteen minutes. Might as well do something with my hair, I decide to straighten it, "Done!"

At exactly six o'clock I hear a knock on the door, wow he actually came,

"I'll get it!" I yell, and grab my wallet and jacket then rush to the door, when I open it Nick is standing there looking disturbingly handsome

"I'm going out, I'll be back later" I hear my mother walking towards me, I knew she would want to know who I am going out with, because I really don't go out much

"Oh hello" she says "And who might you be?" uh, that's pretty embarrassing

"Mum this is Nick. He is taking me to a movie" she smiles and nods her head, "ok you kids have fun" I wave goodbye and follow Nick to his car

"Wow! Your car is really nice," he smiles (obviously proud of his 'baby') and opens the door for me to get in, I swear I almost blush! But I don't because it's not in my nature

"Thanks" he just nods his head and walks around to the driver side and gets in. The drive to the movies is relatively quiet, but I don't mind I'm not much of a talker.

"Here we are" I look out the window and see that we are parked outside the cinemas, before I have a chance to open my door Nick is there opening it for me,

"Um, you don't have to do that you know" I am perfectly capable of opening a door and it may just be Nick trying to be a gentleman but it makes me feel like I am handicap or something **(A/N I meat no offence when I wrote that)**

"Would you like me to close the door again?" I shake my head, and get out of the vehicle,

"No, but I am capable of opening a door myself. I understand if you are trying to be nice, and thank you, but for future reference I really don't need help" I see a sneaky grin spread across his too perfect face

"What?" he just shakes his head and moves back to let me out of the car. To be honest I also said that because Nick offers me his hand when he opens the door and I am too much of a chicken to accept it,

"I like the look of that one" I say, pointing to a poster on the wall. Nick turns around and gives me a strange look,

"Really? You know it's a horror right?" I love horror movies, the way they keep your adrenalin pumping and have you cowering in your seat! I also love them because I am not one of those people that stay afraid afterwards, being jumpy and looking around like someone's following them,

"Can I help you?" the woman at the ticket counter asks, pulling me out of my thoughts I look at her,

"Can we have two tickets for 'Shadow Stalkers' please" Nick hands the woman the money and she hands back the tickets and his change. As we walk to the snack counter I notice that practically every female in the immediate vicinity are staring at either Nick with googly eyes, or at me with daggers,

"You paid for the tickets, let me get the snacks" honestly, I can't do anything can I? Finally he gives in, I smile despite myself and pay for the popcorn and drinks, then we make our way over to cinema four where the movie is being shown,

"Tickets please" Nick hands over the tickets for the girl -who is about our age and is ogling Nick- to rip, then she hands them back.

Inside the theatre it was still light and the screen was blank,

"I think we're early" I hear a chuckle, and I ignore it. Once we have chosen our seats and settled all our popcorn and drinks into their holders I decide that if I am going to get over the feeling of fear I get around Nick I will have to get to know him better,

"So Nick, what do you enjoy doing?" at first he looks at me with a confused look plastered on his face but after he has gained some composure he seems happy I am initiating conversation

"Well, I like to camp and I enjoy photography and art, I also am very interested in local wildlife overpopulation." Okay, the first three I get but that last one stumped me, oh well I'll live,

"And what about your family, are they nice?" as soon as I mention family a far off look enters his eyes, "Nick? You okay?" as quickly as the look came its fades away,

"Sorry I was thinking. Yeah the Cullen's are great, they aren't my real parents, I was adopted when I was younger all of us were, and even though Carlisle and Esme are young they are the kindest most caring people I have ever met" oh my gosh! That's so sweet. I have never seen his parents but I hear Dr Carlisle Cullen works at the local hospital,

"Wow your parents sound awesome, so what about the others, I have sort of met Alice and…sorry I can't remember the name of the other one in my gym class, started with an 'R' it was very original" he thinks for a minute

"You mean Renesmee?"

"Yes! That's the one, she seemed a lot more quiet than Alice" he nods his head,

"That's for sure. But all my siblings are kind and caring, and they have helped me through some very hard times" man his family sound awesome! But then I think of the people I see in the cafeteria at lunch and a shiver runs down my spine,

We keep talking for a while until the movie starts and we settle down to watch. It turns out to be one of those horrors that keep you on edge and ready to scream, which I do twice along with practically the whole cinema, much to the amusement of my date,

"Shut up it was scary" we are walking out of the movie theatre to Nick's car and he is teasing me about screaming, I am not scared anymore but the movie was well done.

"And I wasn't the only one screaming," he laughs at my defensive behaviour,

"Anyway that's what I like about scary movies, they scare me while I'm watching them but I am absolutely fine afterwards" he grins and walks to the driver side of the car and I smile, he listened!

On the drive home we talk a little more, then Nick pulls to the left and I realise we are at my house already,

"How fast were you driving?" he just shrugs his shoulders,

"April I just wanted to ask, after tonight would you still like to go out with me again? You know, like a second date? Maybe...next Saturday?" I just stare at him like I did the first time he asked me out

"Are you joking?" I ask, my face completely serious, "because it's not funny" he just looks at me, confused,

"Why would I be joking? Don't you want to go out with me?" I don't know what to say

"Well yeah I do, I guess"

"But don't you want to go out with one of the popular girls?" he shakes his head,

"No I would like to go out with you, if you'll let me" I smile slightly at the fact that the hottest single guy in school wants to go out with me. If I were any other girl I would be squealing and jumping for joy, but me, I'm smiling because I can just see the face of Tammy if Nick and I ended up together

"Sure I would like that" and I can say that I honestly might maybe, fall for him eventually, and not just because of how he looks in fact if he looked a little less like some creepy mythical being it might be easier to like him.

I say goodbye and walk into the house, Nick Cullen seems like a great person, and if I let him I think he is going to try to win me over.

Maybe that won't be so bad. Then I remember my little issue with a tail, I will have to tell him if this goes much further but what will he do? He might freak out and call the police or something! Maybe I should just not tell him,

"What do I do?"

************************************************************************************************************************************

**a-i-s:** so did you lik it? if you did REVIEW! please it really is encouraging honest, - makes face cute- so how did you like the date? good? not good? let me know by, you guessed it reviewing.

**April:** sorry she had some chocolate earlier and shes a bit hyper - tries to calm her down- i enjoyed that date did you Nick?

**Nick:** yes it was very good, i can't wait for the next one, so we are going to try and calm a-i-s down, till next time goodbye -waves

**a-i-s:** i am calm -bounces on seat- laters! Wait!

Boo hoo guys, or not. I have only one review (three including the two from my cousin. Is my story really that bad? Because if it is i can stop. I do have other ideas and i can just send the chapters to my auntie.

Seriously! try to write a story knowing a maximum of 3 people are reading it, or at least not knowing any better. I don't want to sound like i am whining but i just wanted to say reviews don't have to be super nice! you could give constructive criticism at least that would mean you liked the story enough to want to keep reading it.

Laters, a-i-s


	6. Bananas

**a-i-s: **hey guys, hope this isn't too late, I had a lot of stress this week.I had different plans for thischapter but I really want to move it along, if its gets confusing I apologies.

**April: **hey guys I am really enjoying this story, I hope you are as well. Mysterious things may happen, hehe.

**a-i-s: **hope you like this one, off you go read, laters.

**Nick:** oh and a-i-s doesn't own twilight or H2O etc you get the point.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter six: Bananas

APOV

After the date on Saturday I kept thinking about Nick, it was very strange that he would even be interested in me. But I guess the whole being a mermaid thing has made me a lot better looking.

Speaking of the mermaid thing, I have attempted to dye my hair but the color just washes out straight away! And contacts just irritate my eyes too much to bother with.

"April its time for class!" I look up to see Hannah waving her hand at me as the rest of the group moves towards their first classes,

"Coming!" I pick up my bag and walk towards physics, sitting down in my normal seat. Nick arrives seconds before the teacher,

"Okay class, today we will be looking at onion and bean leaf cells to identify specific organelle. You will be completing this activity in your table pairs" and then he starts to put one microscope and some equipment onto each table,

"You will be creating your own slides so be careful when you stain the cells, because it can also stain your hands" I laugh quietly to myself, because there are people in this class that need that warning.

Nick and I are straight into it. Identifying the organelle is easy and we are finished before the rest of the class.

"So did you enjoy our date in the weekend?" I turn to see Nick smiling in my direction and it only takes me a second to notice, I did not get the normal chill down my spine I smile in return'

"Yes I did, it was a lot of fun and I can't wait till Saturday" the absence of the chills makes me think I am starting to like Nick.

"Me either, it will be really fun. I promise" he gets a secretive look in his eye that makes me very curious, but I let it go, for now.

At lunch I am talking with my friends when Ted brings up Nick,

"So are you and this, Nick guy together?" I shrug, honestly we went out once, sure we have plans for a second date but as far as I'm concerned the relationship is not official,

"I don't know Ted, we have been on one date. I mean it's not like he has said anything to suggest he wants to be my _boyfriend_" Lacy just rolls her eyes, I know exactly what she is thinking, _if you go on a date it means you're together_. Sure Lace whatever you say,

"Maybe you should be flirty" me be flirty, yeah right! Now it's my turn to roll my eyes,

"Are you serious!?" it seems they all agree, because the whole table is nodding. I can't believe my innocent friends have turned matchmaker

"Can I ask why you are all trying to help me get together with Nick?" They all share a guarded look before Andy speaks

"Well…we figure if you and Nick are in a relationship then Tammy and her 'girls' might be to preoccupied with jealousy and they'll leave us alone, I mean for a bit at least"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. You know you might be onto something" if Tammy is jealous she may leave my friends alone, but then she might come down even harder on me,

"Well that may work, but I am not flirting!" The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and everyone gets up to head off to class.

In English Nick and I just work for once, only talking for a short time before the teacher arrives.

Now it's time for gym. So far Alice hasn't really talked to me much and I am happy because I may be getting used to Nick but the rest of his family still give me the heeby jeebers!

Oh, I spoke or should I say thought too soon, Alice is walking towards me with Renesmee, I start to panic what am I supposed to do. I am just about to go join my friends in the hope that she will not try talking to me if I'm surrounded by other people, to late,

"Hi April!" Crap what do I do? I nod and start to move towards the couple of friends I have in this class,

"Andy hey, how's it going" Alice looks a little disappointed, but she moves away with her sibling in tow, that was close. I don't know why but I just get the feeling that it's not safe to be around their family.

NPOV

I am getting a bit worried because I am starting to really, really like April and I have heard Bella and Edwards story and it didn't sound like a very happy one a lot of the time. At the moment Alice is complaining about her visions not working,

"Why wouldn't they be working, its not like she isn't human right? So what could it be?" no one knows what to say, Edwards mind reading is still working and as far as we know so is Jaspers power,

"I'm sure its nothing Alice, maybe it has something to with her appearance change. It really doesn't matter does it?" I don't know why it matters if she can't see someone's future,

"But the only reason that we know of so far is that I can't see someone's future if they aren't human or vampire!" but April is human and she's not a vampire I am sure of it! Or am I?

"But April is human though, right?" I am starting to panic, what if something bad is going to happen. Esme pulls me into a comforting hug,

"Its fine. I think we should All just stop worrying and see what happens" everyone nods and Rosalie walks up to me

"I know you think I am a bit nasty but I hope you will trust me to help you" I am slightly shocked but I nod with everyone helping this doesn't have to end badly,

"So we just see what happens and let her open up when or if she decides to…but what about me? I can't keep lying either! I have to tell her…sometime" I hang my head, this all got very complicated very quickly,

"Aww Nick, it'll be alright. When I first started dating Edward, well I guess I had already figured out he was a vampire…sorry, I guess that's not very helpful," I smile a little, the Bella and Edward story was one of the first things I found out about in my first year as a Cullen,

"It's fine, you and April are very different people, I mean after the first day you were wanting Edward to like you and April, well she practically runs away from anyone in this family, apart from me now" and I am starting to wish that wasn't true, then this wouldn't be so hard,

"I have decided that if we go on a third date, I'm going to tell her" they look stunned, maybe I shouldn't have said,

"No Nick. It's not that, we just well…the rule," right, the rule. I just have to tell her

"I can make sure she knows not to tell anyone, but if this goes much further she will have to find out. And if she finds out sooner rather than later it will feel less like betrayal" this is how I honestly feel

"I know you are starting to really like April, but Nick when I found out about Edward certain events led to me being in some trouble with the Volturi. What I'm trying to say is, she could get hurt if things don't go how you plan"

I don't want to get her hurt, but I don't want to lie to her, I am so confused! I see both Edward and Jasper look at me with concerned expressions, hearing and feeling my dilemma,

"Nick we understand your reasoning but…" Jasper tries to voice what people are feeling around him,

"Just be careful, okay?" says Bella, she is the one who probably knows the most about what might happen.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**a-i-s: **so there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully the next one will be up in a couple of days (or less).

**April: **hope it's less! I want to see what will happen. Is Nick going to tell me his secret? Should I tell him mine? Review! Cause date number two will be happening in the next chapter, eeeeeeh!

**a-i-s: **sorry about that, anyway. Do review, I am open to constructive criticism, go nuts! (not really just say what you feel the need to) and well, laters!


	7. More Dates

**a-i-s: **hi guys, I tried to have this done yesterday but I kept getting distracted, but its here now and I hope you like it.

**April: **one word, dates. Hehe, you making me like Nick, don't worry I don't mind.

**Nick: **neither do I

**a-i-s: **anyway, on with the story, laters.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter seven: More Dates

APOV

Beep Beep Beep

"nooooooooo" I swiftly but carefully slam my hand onto the snooze button of my loud and irritating alarm clock.

Sitting up I start to think about this whole, being a mermaid thing and I have actually gotten over it –as much as it is possible to get over something like this at least- I have gotten into a routine for showering and I now know that I have twenty five seconds exactly after I get water on me, before my legs are replaced with a shining tail.

"April are you ready yet?" I look around making sure I have all my things for the day,

"Almost mum, just wait a second!" I yell while running down the stairs at a very dangerous speed, I only just stop before barrelling into my mother,

"Sorry!" my mum smiles, and we set off for our destinations.

On the way to school I start thinking about the powers I have and I begin to wonder, will I get any more? What else did that magical cave changed about me?

"Have a good day April" I get out of the car slightly zoned out from my musings

"Bye mum" I walk to my locker to dump all the stuff I don't need, and checking the time, I head straight to my first class.

NPOV

During Spanish I start talking to April, I have noticed that she is acting a lot more at ease around me and it makes me think more about when I am going to tell her.

"So April, how have you been?" Whoa, That was lame! But April still turns towards me, and smiles

"I've been fine thanks, and you?" I shrug my shoulders, it's not like I can tell her I have been worrying over the fact that I am a vampire and she has to find out sometime,

"Oh just the usual" that is polite and vague at the same time. That night when I had talked to the family I also decided I wanted to ask April to be my girlfriend, I just don't know how to do it, well, here goes

"I was thinking…would you like to be my girlfriend? You know officially?" Smooth, gosh why am I sounding so moronic? My brain has the space to do impossible equations in a split second and I can't even talk to a girl! I turn towards her anxiously waiting for her answer,

"Okay" she says, and I am so happy I could pass out. These thoughts and emotions that I am experiencing make me question how deep my feelings for April actually are. I smile at her and the smile that creeps across her face…wow.

"See you later" I snap out of it and see that the class is clearing out, so I get up and pack up my things,

"Okay, see you" I debate whether or not to give her a peck on the cheek, but she is gone before I get the chance to decide.

It's lunchtime and I am walking to the cafeteria with my family, since April is now officially my girlfriend maybe she should sit with us,

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Nick" _why Edward?_

"Because she is freaked out by us, remember?" _I could just ask her, couldn't I?_ By this time the rest of the family is slightly confused,

"What are you two talking about?" Emmett. Might as well tell them, they are involved in this,

"I was wondering if April could sit with us today. But Edward doesn't think it's a good idea" Alice looks like she is going to pop,

"Alice? Are you alright?" she nods and I hear Edward groan, "What's going on you two"

"Alice is thinking about taking a shopping trip…with April" Now I groan, April has only just become my girlfriend and Alice is going to scare her away!

"Alice, _if_ she sits with us its already going to be hard for her without you trying to force her on a shopping trip" I nod Edwards right, she might not even sit with us, let alone go on a shopping trip,

"I'm going to ask her" I look around and see her at the end of the line and I join her,

"Hi" she jumps slightly, crap!

"Do you want to sit with me today?" she turns around slowly, and looks at my family behind me,

"You…and your family?" I nod, and she makes a face, just for a second I think she might say yes, then her expression turns apologetic,

"I…I don't know, I wouldn't want to intrude…maybe I should just si…maybe I should sit at my normal table" I start to feel bad for her, she obviously feels very uncomfortable around my family still, so I help her out,

"Ok, see you in English" she smiles, thanking me profusely with her eyes, then it is her turn to pay for food,

Before I have a chance, to get some food for props, Emmett barges past and grabs a tray full,

"Emmett! Watch where you are going!" I look towards April and see that she is walking past the 'popular kids' table, Edward told me that the girls bully April and her friends. As I am watching April walk past the table when I see one of the bullies stick her foot out in front of her,

"Emmett!" I say hoping that he will see what is happening in front of him, I see him nod just as April's foot catches on the outstretched one of the bully, her tray goes flying but Emmett catches her before she makes contact with the ground,

"Stupid new kid" I hear the girl mutter under her breath, April and Emmett are standing there and when April finally looks up, she screams and then claps her hands over her heart,

"Oh, I am so sorry! Thank you for catching me, that could have ended badly, thank you!" and she quickly walks to her table minus her tray of food,

When I get to the table Emmett has a very strange look on his face, Alice and Rosalie both look like they are trying very hard not to laugh, and Jasper seems to be trying to calm them down,

"What's going on you guys?" Edward shakes his head and nods towards Nessie who holds her hand out, I grab it and the scene that just happened with Emmett and April starts to play out in my head,

"But I saw this! What's so funny?" then the scene changes to a couple of seconds ago, Emmett sitting down, confusion written all over his face,_ "I thought she was like Bella, why is she scared of me?" Bella laughing, "Emmett she is nothing like me, the only person she isn't afraid of in this family is Nick," Alice smiles "Aww, Emmett sad he can't have another human friend"_

"Nice Emmett" but again it makes me wonder when I am going to tell her. April is now sitting at her normal table, chatting with her friends happily, I see that and I hope that when I tell her life will stay that normal,

A sad look flashes across Edwards face for a second, and I know why when he looks at Bella, this kind of thing just isn't that simple.

Saturday. I am on my way to pick April up, this is going to be our second date, but I already know that I want her to accept me.

For the date I decide to take April to a restaurant in Port Angeles, it is nice and has great food. I know I don't eat but I am fast enough to hide the food without anyone noticing.

"Wow, this is really nice!" April and I are waiting for our table to be ready because we got here early.

"Your table is ready now" says a young women bringing us to a small table in the corner of the restaurant

"The waiter will be here in a short while" April smiles at her and nods her head,

"Thank you" and we are alone, I don't know what to talk about and I decide to wait for the waiter,

"So you are adopted right? Where did you live before the Cullen's found you?" her expression is shy but her eyes are light with curiosity, this is a good thing for me,

"Well I was born in England…"

We spend the rest of the night talking about our past and learning more about each other, and April says that she would love to travel the world one day,

"I mean the furthest I have been is Port Angeles, and you know how far that is" I do, and if we stay together I could take her someday.

When I return my gaze to April she has a very thoughtful look in her eyes, and she looks like she wants to ask me something but doesn't quite know how to do it,

"Something on your mind?" She looks a little embarrassed at what she may have been thinking but a determined look crosses her pretty face,

"We should start heading home, its getting late" I call over the waiter, "Can we get the check please" I look at April wondering if she will want to split the check,

"How do we do this?" I ask, giving her options, "How about you pay for yours and I pay for mine?" she is so different from most girls its refreshing.

After we have paid we get into the car and start back to Forks.

"Nick, can I ask you something?" She sounds very unsure and this makes me look at her,

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't think I'm crazy okay?"

"Sure, go ahead" I am surprised she seems so nervous, the whole night has been incredibly relaxed till now,

"Do you believe in mythical creatures?" whoa, this is going in a bad direction, I have top change the subject very subtly,

"I don't know but I find mythology very interesting, I would love to visit Greece or Rome one day and see some ruins" gosh I hope she doesn't pick that up. When I see her face it seems she doesn't suspect anything,

"Yes that sounds nice," she sighs and looks out the window, the rest of the car ride is spent in a thoughtful silence.

"Thank you I had a lot of fun tonight"

"No problem, it was my pleasure" I watch as she walks into her house, "See you in school!" she turns around half way through the door and smiles at me, with a wave she is gone.

APOV

After the date on Saturday I went through my usual shower routine, but while I was lying in bed trying to sleep something kept nagging at the back of my head and in the end I just drifted off to sleep with a puzzled feeling.

At school during the week Nick and I talk a lot more often and I cannot deny the fact that I have at least some feelings for Nick and maybe that isn't so bad, also the fact that we are in a relationship has gotten around the school so the bullies are starting to spread some not so nice rumours.

In gym Alice seems to be determined to be friends, on Monday she managed to get me talking, after that she seemed so determined I decided to give her a chance.

And to my complete and utter surprise, by Friday I was only the tiniest bit uncomfortable around her, that girl has a talent for being easy to be around.

In English Nick and I start to talk like usual and I decide to see if he wants to go to a nice café in Port Angeles,

"It's very cosy and well, I thought you might want to check it out…with me?"

He smiles and I wish I could know what he is thinking, but I don't so I wait patiently for his answer,

"That sounds like it would be very enjoyable, would you like to go tonight? I can pick you up at five" oh my gosh, I feel…excited, strange!

"Sure, I will see you then," and we all move out of the class to lunch.

The rest of the day goes normally and suddenly I find myself in my room getting ready for the date, as usual I don't go all out like most girls would if they were dating a guy that looks like Nick,

And -cliché as it sounds- I really do like Nick for more than his looks, and as much as I might want to deny it, I really do like him.

"April, your boyfriend is here!" really? I didn't hear a knock on the door. I look at the clock, oh it's already five o'clock,

"Coming!" I rush down the stairs, and run straight into Nick, again I am saved embarrassment because I don't blush,

"Sorry! I took the stairs a bit fast" after saying goodbye to my mother who is standing there, we go out to his car and drive to Port Angeles.

The café is even nicer on the inside and we have another wonderful date just talking, I start to think about telling him my secret but what if I tell him and this doesn't work out? I would always feel like he might use it against me.

"We're back" I look out the window, that was fast.

"I'm glad we went to that café, it will be my new favourite place to go" we are now standing at the bottom of the stairs,

"Please don't laugh but…" suddenly it starts to rain, this isn't unusual but as soon as I get wet I have about twenty seconds before Nick finds out my secret, and it wont be because I tell him,

"Um I had a lot of fun, but I have to go, see you later" I lean forward and give him a peck on the cheek before rushing inside leaving him standing confused at the base of the steps, sorry!

I get to the bathroom and dry off just milliseconds before the change happens, phew!

I hope he doesn't get mad at me, I will talk to him on Monday and apologise, because I don't wan this to end and that also scares me a little.

********************************************************************************************************************************

**a-i-s: **did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it?

**April: **sorry, we have to make sure she doesn't get any sugar before an author note next time, but please review tell us what you think.

**Nick: **yes please review, because reviews make an author happy, so hope you enjoyed this chapter, and,

**a-i-s: REVIEW,** laters.


	8. Moving Forward

**a-i-s: **hey ya'll, joking, here is chapter eight, sorry it's a bit short, I think.

**April: **guess what? A night to remember got a massive review and we (me, Nick and a-i-s) would like to make a shout out to **positachick****.**

**a-i-s:** yes, thank you positachick I liked your idea and it might happen, -winks-

**Nick:** so we hope you like this one, next chapter should be up by ??? hmm, sorry I don't control my brain, haha, well R&R

**a-i-s: **luv ya, laters!

Chapter eight: Moving Forward

APOV

As soon as I open my eyes I start to think about Nick, this is bad, I am starting to fall and if Nick turns out to be one of those guys that just uses girls I will die.

I get up and dress for the day, and then since I have no homework to do, I decide to play around with my powers for a while. So far I have gotten pretty good with the controlling of water but the telekinesis well, lets just say I need to work on that one.

"April what are you doing?" my mum yells up the stairs, I had been trying to move a bowl of marbles…they fell.

"Nothing mum, I knocked over a bowl on accident" oops, I hold my hands towards the bowl and lift it slowly letting it land on the desk, then I bring the marbles together and concentrate on them going into the bowl,

"Success!" I freeze realising that I said that pretty loud, as far as I can tell no one heard. After that I decide to stop and just read a book.

At school on Monday, when I see Nick in physics he seems very thoughtful, probably how I looked that time I asked him about mythical creatures, huh remembering that conversation I realise it wasn't one.

On my way out of the cafeteria Nick catches up,

"Hi April, how was the rest of your weekend?" fine I used my mermaid powers to clean my room and then I read a book,

"It was fine, I just stayed around the house and read a book, did some homework, nothing special" we get to English and the teacher isn't here yet so Nick and I talk,

"I have to admit, there is this nagging feeling that you are just going to move on when your done with me" I hope that doesn't make him too mad,

"I mean you seem like a nice guy but even in a town like this you get those alpha males that move through all the girls then leave town" he looks surprised but understanding,

"Well as far as I can see, I'm not going to wan to let you go any time soon" I have to smile, he is so sweet!

"OH! I just remembered, I am so sorry for leaving you outside on Friday. I remembered something I had to do straight away, I didn't mean to just leave you there" thankfully his expression is accepting,

"That's fine, I was just a bit confused, and now I know"

"April, I am going on a two day hike in a couple of weeks and I was wondering if you would like to go with me" one question,

"Will anyone else be going?" I don't want to be rude I just don't know if I could stay calm for a whole weekend in the presence of his family,

"It's sort of a family trip, but they would love for you to come, they already agreed" it seems like he knows that I am afraid of his family, that's not good,

"I don't know, I would have to ask my parents, but I guess that would be fun. I guess we will see"

This is strange because I would like to go with Nick, but I am worried about the effect the rest of his family might have on my actions, like I might run away.

"So today at school Nick asked me to go on a hike with his family and I didn't know what to say so I thought I would ask you" I had sat my parents down and I have just asked them, I can't tell what they will say,

"Oh honey, this is wonderful! Of course you can go, it sounds like it would be a lot of fun"

Fact: my mum is an amazing person, she has comforted me on the days when Tammy and her gang were especially nasty and she helped me through a lot of hard times.

Fact: She has also been waiting slightly impatiently for the time when I go out with a boy.

Fact: This is the second time in my whole life I have gone out with a boy and it's become official, my mum is stoked.

"How do we know how responsible this boy is, and if his family will actually be there"

"Dad, Nick is a good guy, and I know that if not all of his family will be there at least some of them will, they really do go camping a lot"

With assurances from me and my mum practically glaring at him, my dad finally caves, so I call Nick to confirm.

NPOV

"That was April, she says she can come" as soon as the words leave my mouth I am charged by the energizer bunny/ vampire pixie herself,

"What are you doing Alice!"

"Oh, this is going to be so fun!" _Edward, help me!_ I attempt to send an SOS via my thoughts but he just chuckles

"Alice I think you are killing him" she huffs but lets go, _thank you,_

"So Alice, where exactly are we going?" the look that crosses her face gives me a bad feeling,

"Well, there is this clearing up past our little field, the circumstances in which we found it weren't the best but it's a good hike and a nice space for camping. I was going to ask Bella if she didn't mind going there"

"No that's fine, what happened was a long time ago and things are very different now"

"Ok so that's where we are going but who exactly is 'we' going to be on this trip?" Rosalie is the one to speak up,

"Well Nick 'we' will be the whole family, apparently they are all dying to met this April person" She seems upset and I can't figure out why.

"I've already met her, remember?" Emmett says winking, "I think she likes me"

"Very funny Emmett. Actually that's a good point" that statement leaves me confused, and as I look around I see the feeling is mutual

"What's a good point Alice?" Edward says, I'm guessing, voicing everyone's thoughts,

"Am I the only one who remembers what happened when April 'met' Emmett?" I hear Bella and Rosalie giggle, guess Alice isn't the only one that remembers,

"That is a very good point Alice, we would not want to scare April and all of us being there might do that quite sufficiently"

Poor April, I realise now that her getting to know my family could be very difficult. As of this moment there are two of us she is comfortable around, me and Alice.

"Maybe it should only be a few of us, who out of us here thinks they could last a weekend with April and I up a hill" Alice's hand shoots up as does Emmett's the others just look unsure,

"Does no one else want to go?" I feel slightly apprehensive, Alice coming is good but Emmett?

"Nick we all do, so I think we should decide together who will go" _Edward will you go?_

Out of all the siblings I have, Edward has become my closest brother, I am still not sure why but that's how it is,

"I don't know Nick, I think that those who are going have to be those of us that are the least threatening looking, for Aprils sake" _good point_

"So the girls then?" I don't know if five girls and me would be so fun,

"What about, me, Jasper, Nick, and Rosalie?"

"Is that alright with all of you?" Bella seems relieved she doesn't have to go, but apart from that it seems the rest of the family are just a little disappointed they wont meet April

"Hey, I want to go too!" oh man! Emmett is going to feel left out now is he?

"Emmett, you are just to scary looking in April's eyes, and we want her to like the family not be afraid of us"

"Is that alright with you Rose?" I ask because she seemed a bit annoyed with the fact that I am dating April, and apparently she acted the same way when Edward and Bella first got together,

"Sounds bearable, I guess"

"It's settled then, hey Bella could I talk to you for a while?" she nods and motions towards the door,

"We can go for a walk"

Once we are outside Bella starts to run so I follow her, after a few minutes we are at the clearing the family uses to play baseball,

"What did you want to talk about Nick?" Hum, how to say this?

"I was thinking and, what was it like for you when Edward introduced you to the Cullen's, and how did he do it?" the same as Edward is my closest brother, Bella has become my closest sister,

I'm not saying the others aren't close its just that apart from me, Bella is the most recent to be changed. Even if it was half a century ago,

"Sorry Nick I can't really help with that, when I met the Cullen's I already knew they were vampires, April doesn't know."

Bella is right I know if she is starting to feel the way I am feeling, she will have to find out eventually,

"Thanks Bella" I hug her then we head home.

When we get back Esme pulls me to the side,

"Nick, it sounds like you really care for this girl and I think you should consider telling her about us" I know she means us being vampires,

"I really don't know, I was going to tell her on the third date but, well you remember what happened" I do,

"Its just that you two are getting serious and if you get any closer it would be advisable to tell her" she's right, I have to figure out a way to tell April,

"I will try to figure out how to tell her, thank you Esme"

As I lay in my bed I think about April, I will tell her…sometime.

**a-i-s: **how'd you like it? If you want to tell me then…

**April: **REVIEW! Please –puppy eyes-

**a-i-s: **I have no idea when the next chapter will be up sorry, but review and if you like you can check out the story _you die now! _On my profile, it is a different sort of oneshot, for my friend Cass,

**Emmett: **hi Cass!

**Nick: **Hi everyone! How are you doing? Hope you liked this chapter lots.

**a-i-s:** Laters!


	9. What just happened?

**a-i-s: **Hey everybody, sorry this took a while but it's long a whole 3,146 words, that's like the second longest chapter so far.

**April:** I don't get much POV this time –sad face- but lots of stuff happens anyway, so read!

**Nick:** Yeah lots of me! So all of you who have a problem with me can just deal, Ok? R&R because you know you want to.

**a-i-s:** Just thought I would add one of these this chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the series, the characters, or anything to do with it, apart from the characters I made up, I am pretty sure that if I made them up they must belong to my mind at least,_ Anyway…read on, laters

************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter nine: What just happened?

NPOV

"Nick have you got everything?" Alice has been a tiny tornado all morning, she seems to be more excited than me for this hike to happen,

"Alice I already said yes! Can you calm down, what are you so excited about?" I have a reason to be excited, but Alice?

"Well duh, this is my chance to do some more matchmaking" ah Alice and matchmaking.

Since April agreed to go on the hike Alice has been on full friend mode, she even convinced April to let Alice dress her up for one of the dates we had over the last two weeks,

"I think you have done enough of that Alice, can't we all just have a nice hike this weekend?" Please!

"Yes Alice, just stop meddling for one weekend then you can get back to it next week" thanks a lot Rose,

"Um Alice? I really think that your matchmaking has worked already you don't need to keep trying"

Alice, in her attempt to help me get April, became quite a good friend to April herself, which helps for this weekend. But the rest of the family still haven't really met her and according to Edward and Jasper, they scare her.

April has also confirmed this on one of the dates we had,

Flashback

"_Nick, I need to tell you some thing but you can't get mad okay?" her expression is serious so I agree,_

"_Your family scares me" I feel bad because I know that she also used to be scared of me, and it's because we are vampires,_

"_April I'm not mad, and you don't have to force yourself to like my family" she smiles shyly,_

"_Maybe I could get to know them, then I won't be so scared. You think that would work?" the statement she just made sends my dead heart high, I am in very deep,_

"_Sounds foolproof" and I sincerely hope that it will be, because if there is any chance that April can share the feeling I am experiencing now I would live my life happy._

_End Flashback_

Once we have picked up April and arrived at the field with all the equipment and things we will need I take Alice to the side

"Can you see if the weekend will go well?" after concentrating for a minute she shakes her head

"Sorry I guess having April around does the same thing as having Jacob around, I can't see anything. Sorry"

"It's not your fault Alice, maybe we will find out the reason sometime" I give her a hug and we head back towards the others so we can start the hike.

On the way to the campsite going is pretty hard and all of the Cullen's are keeping an eye on April, in the end it turns out she is very fit and we reach our destination in good time -at human pace- so we set up the tents and start a fire,

"That was fun" April comments as she helps Alice finish setting up the 'girls' tent, Jasper and I set up our tent earlier,

"Sure was, a nice lot of exercise to" on the way up Alice convinced Jasper to try talking to April, they ended up having a lengthy chat about civil war.

The evening grows dark and Alice herds Rose and Jasper away to give April and I some 'alone time'

"Today was really very nice, thanks" she hesitantly leans forward and gives me a soft peck on the cheek, then she quickly pulls away

"My pleasure, I really do love spending time with you" geek! Maybe I shouldn't have said that

"Nick, I think I have feelings for you" this brings my attention back to the conversation and away from my lame statement, this is something I have been wondering about

"Well that's a relief, because I know that I have feelings for you April, and I hope that we will have the time together for those feelings to strengthen and grow. I am sorry if that is too forward, but you deserve to know how I feel"

"Well, if you continue how you're going at the moment I don't think you will have to worry about me leaving" she smiles and moves to take my hand, asking if it is alright with her eyes, I nod and she starts to play with my fingers,

"You are very cold" I stiffen slightly but she just stays focused on my pale hand.

Eventually her eyelids start to droop so I suggest she get some sleep

"Sounds good" and she disappears into the tent.

Ten minutes pass, and I assume she has fallen asleep because Alice appears out of the tent,

"Hey Nick, do you need to hunt?" thinking about it I realise that I do,

"Yeah. Are you going?"

"No but Jasper needs to, you two can go together and I will keep an eye on April"

"What about Rosalie?" I haven't seen her since 'dinner'

"She already went, but she should be back before April wakes up and so should you so go" So I find Jasper in the tent and we head to the nearest place we can hunt.

Jasper and I hunt for a while filling our stomachs with as much blood as possible. After some time Jasper turns towards me,

"Nick I can feel that you are really falling for April,"

"I think it is more than that Jasper, I think I might be in love with her" this is something I have thought about and the feeling I have for April are past the falling stage, they have hit the ground and planted themselves securely.

"True, but she also has feelings for you,"

"I know she told me"

"Nick, I know the others have probably told you this already but…you and April are getting very close and she still doesn't know what you really are."

We get back to the campsite and April, Alice and Rosalie are already sitting round the campfire cooking breakfast.

"And where have you been?" Alice stares daggers at us (mostly Jasper) as she turns a sausage slowly on a stick.

"Sorry we thought you might need more wood for the fire, but then we got sidetracked when we found a birds nest," I will have to thank Jasper for that one.

"So April did you sleep well?" I say trying to change the subject,

"Yes thanks, and you?" she returns the question politely,

"I had a good night" dodged.

"Have we got everything packed?" Alice yells as she finishes packing up the tents and bags,

"Yes Alice everything is ready, calm down" just like when we were getting ready to come here Alice has become -a much slower- tiny tornado, and none of us wants to get in her way,

"Good, now we start the downward climb."

The hike down is much harder going than the hike up, mostly due to steep declines in the path.

"Are you doing alright April?" she is lagging slightly behind,

"Yeah I'm fine. Just trying not to fall"

"If you need any help just ask, okay?" she nods, a concentrated look on her face.

We get to the bottom without incident.

"April can I talk with you for a minute?" Alice and the rest of them move ahead to give us some privacy.

"Sure, by the way I really had fun. Especially because I didn't fall." She laughs and the sun catches her eyes reflecting their amazing and unique colours.

"I was wondering how you felt about Being around Rose and them for the weekend"

"Well I was kind of worried to start with but they are very nice. At least Jasper is" her face turns sad,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah its just…does Rosalie not like me or something?" I hear Alice giggle in front of us,

"Why would you think that?"

"Well when she looks at me its like she thinks I'm…dirty or something. So, does she not want me around?"

I don't know what to say, I haven't noticed Rose being nasty and I haven't seen her looking at April all that much either. I'll have to ask about that.

"It's nothing, Rose just takes time to get used to new people being around"

After walking for a bit I remember what I was going to ask earlier, before I got side tracked.

"April, would you like to come meet the rest of my family…now?" we have reached the car, when I look at April she seems very unsure,

"You don't have to, I just thought you might like to meet them. And they all would like to meet you as well" in fact they really wan to meet her and they have been nagging since she agreed to come.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you all like to unpack and just rest for a while?"

"No even Alice wants you to meet the rest of the family, so will you come?" She takes a deep breath,

"Alright, lets do this"

APOV

I can't believe I'm meeting the rest of the Cullen's, please let me not freak out.

"We're here April," says Nick from beside me. On the way back Jasper drove.

As we drive down the winding road that leads to the Cullen's house I start to panic slightly, what if this is a set-up and they are going to murder me? I have to convince myself I am being ridicules.

"April you don't need to be worried, they will love you" somehow that is a little comforting, coming from Nick,

"Thanks, I'm fine," I think.

Breathe, I tell myself as I stand at the door waiting for the others to go in,

"Come on April, no one is going to bite" Yeah thanks Alice cause that will make me feel better, but something in her eye makes me feel like that was more than just a remark.

Slowly -and with Nick's hand firmly in my grasp- I make my way into the beautiful house,

"Wow" I only get one word out before I spot the rest of the family, and I feel the blood drain from my face.

The fact that they are all smiling very sweetly only seems to make them more menacing.

At this thought I shrink into Nick slightly, the strange thing is that they all look so similar to each other…but not.

"Hello April I am Carlisle, Nick's adoptive father," says a blond man who looks like he would be a kind person,

"And this is Esme, Nick's mother…of sorts" at this point a woman with caramel hair that waves down her back comes forward but, seeing my anxious expression, she smiles and moves back.

Nick starts to introduce the rest of his family,

"Well, you've met Alice, Rosalie and Jasper already so…" he puts his arm around my shoulders helping me relax slightly, and pulls me a little closer to the other members of his family.

"This is Edward," he says pointing to bronze haired guy, who looks about the same age as me and Nick,

"And Renesmee…" the girl he points to has the same coloured hair as Edward and different coloured eyes to everyone else,

"You can call me Nessie, hi" she keeps her distance as well, but smiles.

"And…" the next person Nick points to is very familiar, suddenly it comes to me,

"Jacob Black!" I feel extremely embarrassed remembering that night I almost drowned,

"Good to see you." It seems the rest of the family has not heard of that night, I hope they don't try to find out it was not a good experience.

"How do you know each other?" what am I supposed to say? Oh, Jacob saved my life after I almost drowned, nothing much. Ah NO!

"We met at the beach on the first weekend of this semester" saved again. I randomly wonder if the Cullen's know the other guys from La Push, probably.

"Oh, well its good that you know more people here."

Looking around Nick seems to realise he missed someone,

"Sorry, last but not least, April this is Bella" the person he is pointing to has the same eyes and skin as everyone else (apart from Jacob) with mahogany hair falling in waves.

Bella cautiously moves towards me her eyes trying to convey something, she extends her hand towards me and I resist the urge to move away from it. This is Nick's family they won't hurt me!

"It's really good to meet you April" I politely return the gesture of extending my hand.

Then everything happens in a blur. The moment my skin makes contact with Bella's a sharp shooting pain moves up my arm and spreads through my body. In the back of my mind I register Bella shiver slightly.

"April! Are you alright?" I hear Nick say, worry clear in his voice. I can't answer because the pain is moving to my head,

"Carlisle what's happening? Was it me?" How could this be Bella's fault?

"I don't know what's happening, but I think we should give April some space" the pain is now only in my head but it feels like it will explode,

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" the second I stop screaming the pain stops, and it feels like nothing happened.

I open my eyes to assess my surroundings. Nick is standing about half a meter in front of me, his expression is a mixture of a lot of things including fear, worry and confusion.

"April what happened? Are you alright?" I look around to see almost everyone with the same expression as Nick. Edward however has confusion plainly plastered across his face.

"I'm fine. I think?"

Well that was a nice way to meet my boyfriend's family for the first time!

NPOV

"It's really good to meet you April," says Bella, I am surprised to see April is going to shake hands with her, Jasper and Edward have been 'monitoring' April's thoughts and feelings since we got back.

Then using the super hearing and how quiet we can talk, they have been telling me. Up to this point she has been extremely anxious, now they have told me she is actually afraid.

Bella and April's hands touch and instantly Jasper's face contorts with the pain April is feeling. Edward notices Bella shiver slightly but all I see is April, I had been holding her shoulder when she shook Bella's hand,

"April! Are you alright?" I am very worried but I don't know what to do, she is on her knees with her head in her hands. Bella looks almost guilty,

"Carlisle what's happening? Was it me?" How could she think this is her fault? They only shook hands, could that be what happened?

"I don't know what's happening, but I think we should give April some space" I look around to find everyone moving away to give April some space, Jasper's face is scrunching up even more,

I am now standing about a meter away from April, afraid to touch her and make this worse. Suddenly she brings her head closer to her chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Her pain filled scream fills the room. The as the scream fades away Jaspers face smoothes out and April looks up,

"April what happened? Are you alright?" I am feeling a huge range of emotions that I feel at this moment and it seems everyone else does too,

"I'm fine. I think?"

Her face is a bit paler than normal but apart from that everything seems normal. I also notice that Edward's expression is very confused,

"April would you like to lay down on the couch?" Esme has gone into mother mode,

"Um, okay" while Esme helps April to the couch the rest of us launch into a discussion about what just happened.

"All I did was touch her hand! I feel bad," says Bella as Edward pulls her into a comforting embrace, I remember the expression he had before.

"Edward did you notice something we all missed? You looked extremely confused" he nods,

"When April stopped feeling that pain I couldn't…_hear_ her, I mean I couldn't read her mind anymore" _What do you think it means?_ I ask using my thoughts

"Sorry Nick, but I haven't got a clue what happened. All I know is that before she shook Bella's hand I could hear everything she thought, but afterwards April seemed to have Bella's powers,"

"Do I still have my shield?"

"Yes, are you able to project?" After a moment of concentration she nods, well April didn't steal Bella's power.

"Well April obviously doesn't know what is happening, we should just drop it okay?" Alice agrees first,

"I think that is a good idea, some weird things have been going on lately" she looks at Jasper who has gotten over the feeling April shared with him. Suddenly Nessie turns to Jacob,

"When exactly did you meet April?" everyone seems interested in his answer, and to be honest so am I.

"Like I said we met at the beach that time" he shrugs but Edward obviously knows there is more,

"And he saved her life" That's a surprise.

"It was nothing, she went for a swim and a current got her. Embry and me pulled her out and she was just a bit shaken, so were her friends"

"The rest of the pack had gotten to know April and her group over the summer, and they wanted me to go with them that night. I guess it's lucky we were there." That's for sure.

Esme comes into the room looking relieved, she walks towards me.

"April seems fine but I think that Nick should take her home now" I start to walk towards the living room when Alice gasps.

"What did you see Alice?" oh, she had a vision.

"There will be a nomad in town within the next few weeks." For some reason Edward's expression becomes dark, _what's up?_

"Nick do you remember how the story of Bella and I goes?" _yes, what does this have to do with it?_

"There was a nomad called James that came close to town with his coven, he ended up almost killing Bella just for a game" _Oh, do you think April is in danger?_

"I don't know and Alice can't find out, we will just have to be cautious and see what happens." April comes in then and we walk out to the car, and I take her home.

"Well…your family seems very nice" she says, hiding the confusion she must feel about what happened.

"See you later" she seems to be avoiding skin contact so I smile, letting her get her own door as she requested on our first date all those weeks ago,

"Bye" and she walks away into her house.

All I can think is, _Please don't let anything happen to her._

_***********************************************************************************************************************************  
_

**a-i-s:** Did you enjoy that? If you did…REVIEW please. I have like three people that have reviewed more than once and less than 20 that reviewed at all, come on is it that bad?

**Nick:** No I think it was very good, the whole story is good, right guys? I especially like this chapter.

**April: **that's because you have so much POV, still you can review to leave constructive criticism or a compliment or just to say its alright.

**a-i-s: **But please keep reading and reviewing, till next time, laters!


	10. Your a what?

**a-i-s:** Hey guys! This chapter I got a surprise for ya'all. Remember how Alice saw another vampire coming?

**Nick:** I remember, nothing bad will happen will it? Is April going to be safe? What if the other vampire turns out to be like James!

**a-i-s:** Ahh! Calm down. I can't give anything away but the surprise is that parts of the chapter will be 'SPOV' that means it's the new vamp, OK? Good, read on, laters.

**PS:** I do not own any of the twilight series, or anything from any shows you might recognise etc.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter ten: You're a what?

SPOV

I have finally reached the dreary town of Forks, Washington. Why have I come here? Good question. I am a four hundred plus year old vampire. I look the usual way, pale skin amazing beauty, blah blah blah.

My hair is straight and a sort of blue/black colour, but unlike the usual, my eyes are gold –on a good day- because I am not a blood-sucking creature of your nightmares, well not human blood at least.

I have no clue who my 'creator' is, but I know that the note they left me made me the person I am now.

And that is an outgoing, adventure seeking 'vegetarian' of sorts. Back to the reason I came to this overgrown swampland.

About a decade ago I heard the story of the Cullen's when I met a coven that had been called to be witnesses during the event, it made me curious so –naturally- I decided to see if I could find them.

I have been told that the gathering that occurred on that day around fifty years ago was the most gifted vampires in one place like, ever.

I myself am not 'gifted' as in have powers, but I have been around for a while; I have acquired a lot of skills.

But I set off from my home and here I am. I haven't got a clue what I will do if I find them, but that's what makes life exciting.

"Miss, can I help you?" I look up to see a young man standing by the window to my car.

"Yeah, actually I am looking for the local high school. I am going to be living with an Aunt and she told me I should enrol"

Well that was a lie. But I do need to enrol, it may be part way through the semester but I want to explore and since –biologically- I am about seventeen I might as well scope out the high school and see if I can find the Cullen's there.

"Oh, well you just have to keep driving…" he gives me some very helpful directions and after thanking him I head in the direction he pointed out.

"Thanks" I yell back out the window.

The man is right, the sign on the side of the highway gives the school away easily. I walk to the office following signs,

"Hello, can I help you?" Oh good, there is someone here,

'Yes, is it possible for me to enrol for this school and start Monday?" the woman seems to be thinking, considering even.

"I would be able to pay all fees etc, so do you think it would be possible?"

"By this Monday?" she looks like this is going to be bad news,

"Well preferably, but as soon as possible I guess" Her face relaxes

"Sorry but since Monday is tomorrow, the soonest we can have you start is next Monday" I thank her and she helps me fill out the appropriate paperwork,

"Thanks for your help I guess I'll…see you next Monday." She nods her head.

So I have a week, what am I supposed to do?

APOV

It has been a week since I met Nick's family. Nick and I are getting really close, without actually getting very close.

Since last weekend Nick And all the Cullen's have all been making sure that they don't touch my skin, even Nick.

This is making me feel a lot of things but…I feel like I am done falling, I have hit the bottom and because of recent events the bottom is hard and confusing.

I have talked to my mother about it and she says I should be careful, high school is a minefield and bad things can happen. My mum always helps me; she was ecstatic when Nick and I became official.

Also I heard that another new person is going to start today, a smart student and I have been wondering why someone would start this late in the semester.

After sitting in physics a 'safe' distance from Nick, I am feeling a bit sad and confused.

"I'll see you later" since he won't let me touch him, I blow a kiss (cheesy as it may be) and Nick smiles and my heart jumps. I suddenly wonder if this is what it feels like to be in love.

"Hello, my name is Sandra but you can Sandy. What's your name?" I look up from the small amount of work the teacher set. I am in biology and it turns out the new girl is sitting next to me.

"I'm April, nice to meet you Sandy. How are you liking Forks?" For some reason I find this new girl easy to talk to.

"Forks is fine, very gloomy though" and wet, which is one of the reasons I am careful to be covered up when I am outside.

The teacher signals the end of class.

"It was nice to meet you," I say as I walk out the door,

"Yes, see you later then." She reminds me of someone, I wonder. Then I go of to Spanish.

SPOV

"It was nice to meet you," says April, I only just met her but I find her fascinating.

"Yes, see you later then." As soon as I smelt her I knew she wasn't human, I have been smelling humans for over four hundred years I should know.

High school is a bore; I only go because I have to if I want to stay in one place for a longer time.

Some of the drawbacks are that I make friends, and then I have to move before they get suspicious.

Even with those thoughts in my head I am curious enough to try make friend with April, and I still want to find the Cullen's.

Now it's time for lunch, I don't eat but I can pretend to.

I am walking to the line when I spot April; she has just joined the line so I go stand behind her.

"Hi April" she turns around, and I am surprised to see her smile when she sees it is me.

"Hey Sandy, how are your classes so far?" she is acting really nice; I can already tell this is going to be hard when I have to leave.

"They've been good I guess, do you think I could sit with you?" I don't want to sit alone and end up surrounded by arrogant guys trying to get a date.

"Sure" and she moves forward to get a tray of food.

NPOV

I am sitting at the table with my family, April still sits with her friends mostly because since last Sunday all of my family have been very careful not to touch April, or a least not have skin contact.

"Nick, the girl going up to April is the Vampire Alice saw." I nod. The new vampire is a 'vegetarian' like us, so April should be safe.

April and the new vampire start to walk towards her group.

"Nick! The bullies are planning something!" Edward hisses. Alice sighs (she still can't see April, and she still doesn't know why)

I get up and slowly walk towards April, who is about to pass the 'popular table'.

She is not really watching where she is going so she doesn't see the heeled foot that is stealthily placed right in her path.

"Ahh!" April lets out a scream of surprise as she starts to fall. I feel like I can't do anything because I am limited to human speed.

But April's new friend catches her by the arms before she lands on her tray of food. When April has been placed back on her feet I hear her say the new vampires name.

"Thank you so much Sandy, that could have ended really badly." So her name is Sandy.

"Nick the bullies aren't done" Alice says. It is only loud enough for a vampire to hear, and Sandy hears.

"So April, have you decided to corrupt all the new kids we get? Or do they just take pity on you?" Sometimes I really want to do something about those girls, my family won't let me they say it's too dangerous.

"No actually, I think that April is much better than a bunch of media following Barbie's."

The 'leader' of the bully group, Tammy I think, seems surprised that anyone especially the new girl, is standing up to her.

"Oh and by the way, you do realise how primary school tripping someone up is, right?"

Wow, at least this vampire is on April's side. Sandy looks Tammy straight in the eye and laughs, then grabbing April's hand she walks swiftly to the group table where she is met with a round of compliments and high fives.

APOV

Turns out Sandy and me get along great. After she told the Barbie's off they left the group alone, but they still bullied other people.

In the next couple of weeks Nick and I get even closer emotionally (he still won't touch my skin) I see his family a couple more times but, Sandy and I have become closer friends than I thought we would.

It's the weekend and Sandy is spending the day at my house, we have started talking about relationships.

"So did you have a boyfriend where you moved from?" I have told Sandy all about Nick, and she has been very nice about it.

"No, I was single and I plan on staying that way for a while at least"

I have been wanting to ask Sandy something for a while but…I just don't know how. I decide to ease into it.

"So people probably tell you this a lot but you are very pretty." She smiles, I guess I was right.

"Thank you April. But you seem like you want to ask something."

That's one of the downsides of our friendship, she now knows me better than half the people at our table.

"Yeah well, don't take this the wrong way but…why do you look so much like the Cullen's?" I instantly regret asking because her face looks very surprised, yet almost angry and worried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

"No I just…" she seems to be considering something very important, so I sit and wait patiently.

"April, if I tell you this you could potentially be in a lot of danger, and so could I."

I don't mind me being the one in danger but…I wouldn't want Sandy to get hurt. But she knows something about the Cullen's and maybe that something can tell me why they are afraid to touch me.

"Sandy you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," as I say this I am hoping she will decide to tell me.

"No, I think you deserve to know. But April, you can't tell anyone else, promise me!" Ah, keeping a secret. Well I have one what's another going to do?

"I promise, I won't tell anyone. So what is the reason you look so much like the Cullen's? Your not related are you?" I can't help it, this could answer so many questions.

"April calm down! Before I tell you this you need to know something, I would not hurt you; you're an amazing friend and I am still the same person" This is going to be big, I can tell.

"Sandy, you're starting to scare me. Do you all have a disease of some kind?" For some reason this makes her laugh.

"April I don't have a disease and neither do the Cullen's. Don't freak out but…" she leans in to whisper in my ear,

"We're vampires" this shocks me, my boyfriend is a vampire, his family are vampires and…

"You're a…vampire?" I don't think my mind has registered this yet.

"April please don't pass out, say something." I decide to tell her exactly what I am feeling.

"Honestly I don't think I will pass out, but I must admit…I'm a bit freaked" At Sandy, but Nick.

We've been dating for over a month and he kept this huge thing from me. Then I remember, I have a hidden secret too.

Now I am just so confused.

"Do you want me to leave April? So you can have some time to think about this?"

"No! I mean, please don't leave. I actually think I can get over this"

Sandy and I spend a few minutes in silence, her waiting and me trying to settle my thoughts.

"Why don't we…" I look around trying to find something to do, "…um, what would you like to do?" I am stumped.

"It's getting late, I should go. And April, please don't over think this I still would like us to be friends."

"So would I, and I really appreciate you telling me." I am relieved that this hasn't affected our friendship -much-

"Okay, well I will see you Monday"

"Bye" I wave as she walks out the door.

My boyfriend is a vampire!

I decide that I will find a way to ask him, and if he tells me the truth then…then I will return the favour. Yep, that's what I am going to do; I just have to figure out how.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**a-i-s: **soooo…April found out, and Sandy is a really cool friend. You should all review and tell me what you are thinking.

**April: **yeah review, and make comments and feel free to make suggestions, but please don't get mad if suggestions aren't used.

**a-i-s: **yes, feel free to make suggestions but keep in mind that I already have a general plot line. It does change but yeah. Oh and Nick is not here because well.

**Sandy:** I am, sup. Review and we will catch ya next time.

**a-i-s: **laters!


	11. What now?

**a-i-s: **So I have decided I am not going to do that much more story at school because, well, I don't want to and I don't really feel it is needed. There still may be some here and there though.

**April: **I know something other people don't know! Guess what it is.

**a-i-s: **I think they will know if they have been reading April.

**April:** oh right –sniffs- I knew that. But I still know something that you –points to readers- don't know.

**a-i-s:** ok –pushes April out of the room- I think, so sa not to give anything away, you should just go on and read now.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight, and I do not –cries- but I can stake a small claim to this story, as far as I know its an original, anyway read and review! Laters!

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter eleven: What now?

APOV

Ever since Sandy told me she is a vampire I have become very curious, the great thing is that Sandy doesn't seem to mind.

"So do you have any powers?" We are sitting on the beach at La Push, and Sandy just told me that some vampires get special gifts when they are changed.

"Nope, but I have gained a lot of skills." Given the fact that she is a vampire, I am extremely comfortable around Sandy.

"Do you get bored, you know living for over a hundred years" Sandy told me she is over four hundred years old, I have asked her a lot about history.

"Sometimes, but I can go anywhere I want and do pretty much anything I want. So it's not so bad." She sniffs; I also know that vampires are –technically- dead, so they don't need top breathe.

"So you know how my sense smell is well, super?"

"Yeah" can she smell that I am not quite human?

"Do you have a secret of your own?" Yep, she can. Well I guess I was sort of planning on telling her anyway.

"Yeah." Her eyes say she won't force me to tell her, but I want to now.

"Will you tell me?"

"Yes, but I think I should tell you at my house."

"Hello Sandy, how have you been?" My mum is in the kitchen when we get home, she really likes Sandy,

"Fine thanks Mrs Summers," I walk over and give my mum a hug, "Hey mum"

"Hi April, what are you girls up to?" umm,

"Oh we were just going to do some school work." Nice work! And it sounds like something I would do.

"So where do you want to go?" Maybe we should go in the bathroom, in case she wants to _see_ why I'm different.

"We should go in the bathroom, it has a lock."

Sandy goes in first, and then I lock the door behind me. I really don't know how to do this so I ask a question I have been thinking since she said she could smell I was not human.

"I know this is a little off the subject, but what do I smell like?" She comes over slowly and sniffs my shoulder,

"If I had to say it in one word…I couldn't. It's a sort of fresh smell, and almost wet. I really don't know how to describe it." I can, maybe.

"Would you say, water?" Her face creates a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, I think I would actually. Does that have to do with it?" I nod my head.

"I am about ninety nine point nine percent sure that I am a mermaid" Her mouth forms a surprised 'O' shape.

"Wow, how did it happen?"

I tell her the whole story, from what happened in the cave to getting my powers and then what happened with the Cullen's.

"You know that sounds really traumatic, and you had to do it all on your own. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I was afraid, weird things were happening and I couldn't explain them." Sandy looks very sympathetic,

"If it helps, I was left alone when I was changed, so I sort of know what you're feeling" She moves closer and gives me a hug.

"Thanks Sandy, you really are a great friend." It feels so good to tell someone. When I look back up at Sandy she looks curious.

"What?"

"Can you show me?" Good thing I thought of that. Then I realise, I don't know what will happen if I change with my clothes on.

"Um, I think I have to take my clothes off" this is really embarrassing! I wrap a towel around myself and carefully take my jeans and shirt off.

"Ok its safe to look." I am now standing in my underwear and a towel. I turn on the tap, sit down and create a small ball of water,

"When you do that is it the telekinesis or the power over water?" Good question,

"Honestly I don't know, it just sort of happens" I Position the water over me (it doesn't matter what part of my body gets wet, I still change when my skin gets wet)

"Like I said there will be a very bright light, so be prepared." With that, I let the water fall onto me, and twenty seconds later the tingles, light and

"Its so beautiful! Oh my gosh April, it's the same colour as your eyes…can I touch it?" I laugh, it seems like such a normal reaction, and I feel like part of a burden has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Sure, but I have to say even I find it pretty creepy."

Slowly Sandy moves her hand closer, and then she slides it along the surface of my tail. I giggle -it is ticklish-

"It's real slimy April, do you clean it?"

"Yes, I really have no choice, it appears when I get wet remember?"

"Yeah I guess. Wait! How do you change back?" I start using my powers to evaporate the water.

"I get dry" Simple.

Now Sandy is bombarding me with questions, this goes on until she has to leave.

We are standing at the door about to say goodbye and no one else is around, I get an idea.

"See you later, vampire girl" Sandy looks surprised, but not being one to get left out she whispers back,

"Till school mermaid girl" I give her a hug and she leaves.

If only it could be this easy for Nick and I. All I can hope is that after all of this is out in the open, we can get there.

NPOV

I am surprised that April made friends with the new vampire, but at least I know she's not in danger.

"Nick what are you doing?" Says Alice, she bounces over and sits on my bed.

"I was just thinking about April" her usual bouncy expression turns serious,

"You really love her don't you?" What can I say? I do love her, a lot, and I wish I could get up the courage to tell her the truth. I am just a coward.

"Jasper has been saying that whenever April is around you her feelings become…strange, like she is upset at you or something. Do you know what it could be?"

"No. Every time I tried to talk to her this week she seems like she is trying to avoid it, trying to avoid conversation with me."

Alice notices that I am unsettled.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright Nick. I just wish I could check for you." She is till a little upset about her power not working on April.

"I don't mind Alice, I think I'm going to hunt." And clear my head, I wonder if April will start talking to me again. I Hope so.

APOV

I have decided that I will arrange a date with Nick and if we make up (which I hope we will) I will ask him to talk on the way back and I will ask him about it, then hopefully he will tell me, and I will tell him.

I also decided that I will tell him no matter what happens, both that I am a mermaid and that I know he is a vampire.

Now I am sitting in English, I have to do this now or I will chicken out,

"Hey Nick, Are you free this Saturday?"

"Yes, would you like to do something?" He is so polite. I wonder if he is lying about more than just _what_ he is, hope not.

"Yes actually, I was thinking we could go to that café we found and just hang out, would you be up for it?" From the look in his face he is ecstatic that I have suggested we do something,

"I would love to." Physics finishes and we head to our next classes.

Skip to Saturday…

Nick picks me up on Saturday and we head to the café in Port Angeles. It really is a very nice place; maybe Sandy and I could come here some time.

"So did you want to talk about anything in particular?" Nick asks, and I am glad I decided what I would say earlier.

"Well I wanted to apologise for being…distant for a while" he shakes his head 'no.'

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, and most of my family has been acting more distant towards you if anything, I should be sorry."

He leans forward and gives me a hug, still careful not to touch my skin. The rest of the time at the café we talk, and I can't help wishing I knew exactly how Nick feels about me.

It seems strange that when I first saw him I was…scared! Now, I am practically head over heals with a _vampire_! I mean for all I know he is going to seduce me then turn me into dinner.

"I think it's time to head back, would you mind if I paid?" This makes me laugh, Nick is such a gentleman and I must frustrate him a lot being so independent all the time.

"How about I let you pay? Just this once." I find it so strange how that statement causes a dazzling smile to spread across his face.

For someone born in this day and age, Nick must have been influenced a lot by some wonderful parents.

We are now in the car and as I have noticed Nick is driving much too fast, Sandy seems to drive fast as well, maybe it's a vampire thing?

"So Nick, what are you thinking about?" I know it's a weird question, but I am getting nervous about what might happen next.

"I was just thinking about us. You know we have been dating for over a month?"

"Yeah, it feels like forever. I was wondering if we could maybe talk for a bit, you know? When we get to the house." His expression becomes confused but he agrees.

"Alright, we are only a couple of minutes away."

As Nick finishes talking I notice that we are actually almost back, I will not look at the speedometer!

Just a short time later we turn into my street. I notice the blue and red lights signalling a police car.

"Why are there police here?" Nick mumbles to himself, at the same time I notice where the police car is parked.

"Nick they are outside my house!"

As soon as Nick stops the car I jump out. One of the police officers spots Nick and I, she begins to walk towards me.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you April Summers?" Her expression is sombre and as I nod I feel Nick come up behind me. He puts his hands on my shoulders comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, but I have some bad news."

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**a-i-s**: so…this will be a monologue because April, Nick and the cops have been sworn to secrecy. And I have locked everyone out of the room so they can't give anything away.

I am _hoping_ this is a good cliffy, but I have to say, it took a lot of effort to actually finish this chapter.

I have read stories where the authors talk about reviews being like cookies, drugs sparkles etc. But I have found with most that, reviews really do make it easier to update faster they are inspiration.

So I am afraid that due to lack of inspiration, no offence to the 2-3 people that do review, this story may not be updated for a while. Don't get me wrong I will try, but well. Till next time, REVIEW, laters.


	12. I know

**a-i-s:** OMGosh guys! I am soooooo sorry for leaving this chapter so long. This one is also pretty short, but I am already started on the next one. I just wanted to post this so there would at least be _something_ so please don't kill me, I feel bad for not updating in so long.

As an up side, at least only like five people were affected by it, LOL! Weak, I know but I'll let you all read and hopefully the next chapter will be up really, really soon, Laters!

* * *

_End of Chapter eleven:_

_As soon as Nick stops the car I jump out. One of the police officers spots Nick and I, she begins to walk towards me._

"_Excuse me ma'am, are you April Summers?" Her expression is sombre and as I nod I feel Nick come up behind me. He puts his hands on my shoulders comfortingly._

"_I'm sorry, but I have some bad news."_

Chapter twelve: "I know"

APOV

My mind starts to spin. Something bad happened? What could have happened that made police show up at my house, whatever it is it cannot be good.

"What is it?" I ask, feeling Nick squeeze my shoulders comfortingly. At that moment I wish he would just wrap his arms around me, like a normal person.

"Were you aware that your family went out to a picnic today?" The police officer still looks almost sad.

"Yes, my older sister came to visit." At my conformation the officer nods. Pointing to the house she turns to me again.

"Would you like to speak inside?" I shake my head; I just want to know what happened.

The officer agrees. I brace myself for bad news as she starts to talk; unfortunately as she starts to talk my mind tries to shut down, in anticipation of bad news.

I only catch bits and pieces of what she says but in the end I get the general meaning of it.

My older sister Olivia had come to visit for the weekend, they went into the forest for a hike/picnic, and some sort of wild animal attacked them.

"So, they're dead?" A painful sob is starting to rise in my chest, this can't be happening!

"Not necessarily, there was some blood, but not enough to confirm any serious injury. Miss Summers, there is a chance that your family is fine." Somehow this doesn't help me much.

The male officer approaches, talking about search parties, and I realise something, what if they are alive? They could be out there, injured and without food, and I am at home, alone.

"Where am I supposed to stay?" I don't want to be alone in the house, even if for a short time. I would break down.

"There's my aunt in La Push, but I don't know if she would mind" that was a lie, my aunt wouldn't hesitate to agree, and for this I am glad.

"Can you contact her?" When I indicate that I can, the officer tells me to phone from inside the house, so I go in with Nick still close beside me.

As predicted my aunt agrees, so I pack some clothes and necessities. Then I head out to the front yard again. The expression on the female officers face has turned grave.

"I'm afraid there has been a discovery…" No! This cannot be happening, maybe it isn't as bad as it looks, "…A body has been found."

At those words _my_ body reacts on its own, my knees give out. Just before I hit the ground I feel Nick's cold skin touching mine, and the following pain makes me reflexively jerk away.

"What did you do?" I try to yell, but it comes out as a pitifully strangled sound. I recognise the pain, this is what happened when I touched Bella.

The pain moves to my head, same as it did last time. "Ahhh!" Why is this happening to me?

"April!" I hear Nick's panicked voice, just as the pain goes away. When I look up all eyes are on me. I smile, and suddenly the male police officer is looking at me like I am crazy.

"Miss Summers, do you need to go to the hospital?" Shaking my head I try to think of something to tell them, it's not like I can tell them the truth. Behind me Nick comes to the rescue.

"If it's okay with you officers, April can come to my house. My father is a doctor." They look unsure, and turn to me for confirmation.

"Is that alright with you?" I nod.

"Fine, you will have to give us some contact information. So that we can pass on any further information on the search." I give them my cell phone number, and my aunt's address and phone number.

"Wait! Was the body identified?" I did and didn't want to know the answer, but I ask anyway.

"The body was a female, I am sorry but at this time further information cannot be disclosed. We will contact you when we can."

Numbness is taking over, and I find myself reaching for Nick. When I locate his hand he stiffens for a second, then, when nothing happens he pulls me to his car and we head to the Cullen house.

NPOV

I am so worried about April. When I saw the police at her house I concentrated on an image of her parents that she had shown me once, what I saw was not pleasant.

Arriving at the house I am surprised to see almost the whole family on the porch, the only people missing are Nessie and Jake, but I already knew they were going on a date. April doesn't even seem to notice them.

"Are you coming in?" I have opened the door for her and she doesn't even correct my actions, instead she just gets out and starts walking towards the house.

"What happened Nick?" Alice looks worried, and annoyed that she has to ask. But she talks too low for a human to hear, not that April would have noticed. When Bella looks at April she gets an almost knowing look in her eyes.

"Bring her into the house Nick, now." Esme says, herding the rest of the inside. I slowly turn to April; unsure of what to do I take her hand softly with mine. Then I guide her to the house.

"April please, take a seat. Nick can I talk to you?" Bella whispers the last part as Alice helps April to find a seat. I follow Bella out to the porch.

"Nick what happened? April looks terrible!" My head suddenly feels like a weight and my shoulders droop, somehow this feels like my fault.

"Her parents are dead, and her older sister is missing."

I hear Bella gasp and from inside I hear other reactions from the other members of my family that heard.

"How did it happen? I think it was one of us. But you can't say anything!" She looks surprised, "Why?"

"The police don't even know that both her parents are dead, and all she knows is that they found a body, a female." Bella nods, then she holds her hand out for me to go back inside.

When I get to the living room everyone is gathered around one of the loveseats, then I hear the heart wrenching sounds coming from the middle of the group.

"Don't touch me!" I dart forward in time to see Alice withdraw her hand. I guess the shock wore off, because April has become almost hysterical.

"Nick what do we do? She wont let anyone touch her, she keeps saying something about a lie." A lie? Does she know our secret? Did the nomad tell her?

"April it's Nick, are you alright?" Her head snaps towards my voice,

"Why did you not tell me?" Then she mumbles, low enough that it possibly wasn't supposed to be heard by anyone else, "Why didn't I?"

She starts sobbing again and it makes my chest ache for her. I look towards Edward; _can you hear anything from her?_ He shakes his head, no. I notice that Jasper is trying to send out waves of calm,

"What didn't I tell you April?" I feel horrible! Her parents are dead, her sister is missing, and now she might have to deal with what we are.

She looks up at me with red puffy eyes and the most heartbreaking expression on her face she speaks the next words so softly I nearly miss them.

"I know what you are." Rosalie, who has been absentmindedly inspecting her nails gets up and leaves the room, muttering something about 'not again' but the rest of the family is frozen.

"What do you mean April? What do you think I am?" I know it's stupid but I wanted her to find out from me, and under better circumstances.

"I know what you are. All of you." She looks at every person in the room, and the fact that Jacob and Nessie aren't here almost makes it ironic.

"I'm sorry, I should have…" she stops me "No, I understand. Sandy told me about the rules, I promise I won't tell anyone I just…I don't know."

Well now she knows, maybe she can explain her hair, nose and smell now. I hear someone clear their throat, an unnecessary, and I see Edward shake his head. _I didn't mean now!_ How insensitive did he think I was?

"Would you like me to take you to your Aunt's house?" I know that once I get home there will be some serious conversation. I help April onto her feet and we go to the car and head to her Aunt's place.

* * *

**April: **Hey everybody! Or should I say, 'Hey the five of you' LOL! Hope you think that chapter was all right, I think a-i-s has gone into hiding. Or maybe she is writing the next chapter. Maybe I should find her?

**Nick:** Huh, she left, anyway you know what to do, that's right, Review! Come on it's not that hard! You just have to click the green button, and leave some words for us to mull over and to give a-i-s some inspiration to hurry up with the next chapter. Till next time, Review. Goodbye.


	13. Finally

**April:** hey everyone! There is a LOT going on in this chapter, and when I say a lot I mean A LOT you know? So have a read, go on read!

**a-i-s:** hey! This chapter was reasonably fast huh? And it's even a long one! Aren't you lucky? So you know what to do? Let me give you a hint R&R, yay, go!

Disclaimer: me no own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer own it. 'Get it? Got it? Good!'

**a-i-s:** don't ask where the quote came from because I can't remember, if you know it you could leave the movie of whatever it came from in a review.

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Finally

Four days after my family went missing, the police had confirmed the identity of two dead bodies found deep in the forest. They were my parents.

Flashback

"_April, the police are on the phone, they have news" my Aunt hands me the phone._

"_Miss Summers?" well who else? "Yes, that's me"_

"_I'm afraid we have found your parents" afraid? Oh god! They're dead! "No!" I fall to my knees on the carpet._

"_They are dead, I'm sorry," my parents are dead!_

_End flashback_

They had let me see them but I didn't want to go on my own, I asked Nick to come with me and he did, he held my hand like a normal boyfriend, then he told me it wasn't an animal that killed my parents.

"April? I have to go out, will you be alright?" My Aunt snaps me out of my thoughts, she has been very kind, having me in her home and all but sometimes I feel like I am causing her trouble.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll go to the Cullen's if I have to." She nods her head; I have gone to the Cullen's house often since Nick told me what killed my parents. A vampire.

Obviously it wasn't a vampire like Sandy or the Cullen's, it was a 'traditional' vampire. As in, drinks human blood. Uh, the thought sends shivers up my spine. It's almost the same as how I used to feel around Nick but, different, worse.

Today is the thirteenth day I have been an orphan, that's right I'm counting. It may sound depressing but it's helping me cope.

In the last ten days I have found out that Nessie is half-human/half-vampire, the Cullen's are full vampire, and Jacob –along with practically everyone we met in La Push- is a werewolf shape shifter thing.

I also found out that five of the nine Cullen's are 'gifted' and the two Cullen's that have had skin-skin contact with me were two of the five.

And in the last ten days, guilt has been slowly gnawing through the grief. This is because I found out the Cullen's secret and I'm still hiding mine. And the fact that I think Rosalie hates me for knowing their secret makes it even worse.

But the amount of time I spend around Nick has made something very clear, I'm in love with a vampire. I know it might sound like some high school crush, and if it is then hopefully it will be a good experience. And sometimes the way Nick looks at me I think he feels the same.

And all the Cullen's have been like a second family since after the funeral we had for my parents, apart from Rosalie of course.

Thinking about my family starts making me depressed so I decide to visit the Cullen's. Then I remember they are out hunting, but Jacob and Nessie should still be at home and they don't mind me being around.

I decide to call and make sure first, so I don't interrupt anything. I have the Cullen's number on my phone,

"_Hello? You've reached the Cullen's."_ I hear Renesmee's voice through the phone,

"Hey Nessie, it's April. I hope I'm not interrupting something?" The last part comes out as a question,

"_No, Jake and I were just playing chess. Or should I say I was pummelling him," _her musical laugh fills my ears,

"That's good. Um, would it be a bother for me to…drop by?" Even though she has been very nice, Nessie likes her time with Jacob. "_Of course April, you are always welcome here."_ She is such a kind person, "Thank you so much, I'll be over soon, if that's all right," she agrees and I set off for the Cullen's house tucked away in the forest.

****

I have been at the house for a while when Jacob suggests a snack, this works since he and Nessie are the only two of the family that actually need to eat.

"What would you like April?" I shrug, not all that hungry myself but not wanting to be rude I answer.

"I really don't mind. Whatever you feel like making, I don't want to be a hassle. Its already so nice of you to let me come here so often and…" Nessie interrupts, "April stop! You are Nick's girlfriend, and he is part of this family so…you are too."

She puts her hand on my shoulder comfortingly –careful not to touch my skin- and looks at me with kindness in her eyes, "So get used to being treated like a Cullen"

I know the only reason none of the Cullen's touch my skin is because they think I will get hurt, and Jacob he just does it cause everyone else does. But I'm pretty sure that as long as they don't have gifts I wont get hurt, and I'm still hiding my secret from them.

****

"Die! Die!" I laugh. Jake and Nessie are playing a video game and they get really competitive.

"No I am going to win!" I am trying to hold in my laughter but I can't.

Finally the game is over, Jacob wins but from the look in Nessie's eyes I can tell she let him.

With a look of triumph in his eye, Jake comes up to me -hand raised for a high five- and since he isn't a Cullen with a gift I assume that nothing will happen so I return the gesture, bad idea.

The second our hands touch the pain that I felt with Bella and Nick is there, but instead of becoming concentrated in my head it stays everywhere. I keep my mouth closed but the pain makes me collapse on to the floor,

"April! Are you all right? What's happening? April!" Nessie's voice is barely understandable through the rushing sound in my ears. She sounds panicked and I want to make it stop and tell her I'm fine, but the pain is getting worse.

It's still similar to what happened the other times, but everywhere. My body can't take much more of this, so my mind lets go, I lose consciousness.

****

"April? Can you hear me, do you think you can open your eyes?" At first everything is fuzzy, my hearing, my thoughts and when I finally open my eyes, my sight. But it doesn't take long for things to go back to normal.

"Oh my gosh April, you scared us. I thought you were going to die!" It is Alice who throws that comment out there.

I found it very interesting when they told me about Alice's gift, especially when they said she couldn't use it on me, or at least not well. According to Nick, as soon as we started dating Alice started practicing seeing my future, and she got to a point where she could catch tiny glimpses but nothing more.

"Why would you think I was going to die Alice?" Bella gives me a knowing look. Alice once thought she saw Bella die, it didn't end well.

"Because the tiny amount of your future I could see…disappeared. As soon as I saw it we all came home." Hearing the word all I realise that the whole family –even Rose- is scattered around the living room.

"I'm so sorry that you had to leave your hunting trip early, you shouldn't _all_ have come back, I'm fine now." Everyone's expressions turn to ones that seemed to say 'well duh we came back, we all care about you' then my eyes rest on Rosalie, her expression seems to say 'I wish you could just not exist.'

At that moment, for no reason conceivable to me, I decide to grow a backbone. I stand up and walk directly towards Rosalie until I am right in front of her. The murmurs from behind me only fuel my anger, anger that apparently came out of nowhere.

"Rosalie, can we talk outside. Please?" I say, trying to keep this anger in check. I manage to calm it down by the time I have made it outside at my slow speed.

Rosalie is just standing there looking annoyed yet indifferent, she looks up as I approach.

"Well April, what do you want to talk about?"

****

NPOV

"Well April, what do you want to talk about?" Rosalie asks, her voice lazy and impatient. I am worried about April. Rosalie has been acting very unreasonably since April found out what we are, and it seems April has had enough.

"Carlisle shouldn't we stop this? What if April gets hurt?" I hear Esme's motherly voice, full of worry, coming from behind me.

"Esme, I don't think Rosalie will hurt her. Maybe April needs to get this out of her system, she has been through a lot recently." Everyone looks at Jasper, because his gift actually works on her.

"She feels very confused, angry and frustrated. It's very overwhelming, but I think we should let the feeling run their course." Carlisle agrees and so we all just wait and see what will happen.

"I have some questions, and I would appreciate it if you answered honestly." April is trying to be calm and polite, but Rosalie wont put in the effort.

"Why should I? You are just another human that will cause this family a whole lot of problems, what do you say about that?" She speaks with spite dripping off every word; April actually looks like she is considering that answer. Her face becomes blank.

"You're right, maybe I should just leave. I'm just a burden to all of you, and I," Rosalie cuts her of with a short burst of amused laughter, "Well you gave up easily, I guess you don't have any real feelings for Nick, or the rest of the family." April's sad expression becomes enraged.

"Of course I have feelings for Nick, I love him." This declaration causes collective gasps, including mine. April has never said that aloud before, I knew I felt that way about her but I didn't know the feeling were mutual. Rose however, finds this even more amusing.

"Oh great another vampire human romance, I wonder how this one will end? One guess April, badly." Suddenly Jasper punches the wall, "Jazz! Are you okay?" He shakes his head minutely "She is so angry, I don't understand why."

Jake, who was standing behind for most of the verbal battle, steps forward with wide eyes, "Is she shaking?" All heads snap in April's direction. As far as I know that's what happens before Jake phases, or when he gets really angry, but he was born that way it's in his genes.

"April! You need to calm down, please?!" But it's too late; Rosalie's expression has pushed April to the edge. Her whole body starts shaking so fast a human wouldn't notice, then a ripping sound echoes through the clearing out the front of the house and a huge midnight blue wolf is standing where April was seconds ago.

"What the Hell!?" Jake is walking forward stunned, everyone else –including Rosalie- is frozen. Carlisle is the first to snap out of it, he very slowly and carefully starts to move closer to April. She turns towards him teeth bared, this snaps the rest of the family from their shocked states.

"Carlisle be careful! We don't know what she will do, she is feeling _very_ confused. That and a lot of other things that could make her potentially dangerous," Carlisle nods his head agreeing with Jasper, he looks straight at Edward obviously telling him something.

"Jacob, can you phase and try to talk to her?" All the while, April is standing in the middle of the clearing, growling. Jacob jogs around the side of the house and reappears moments later in wolf form, his russet fur moving slightly with the wind.

He is looking very determined and heads towards April.

"He can communicate with her the same way he could with any other member of the pack, so now I can hear the entire conversation." Edward then goes on to repeat everything said.

"April, it's Jake are you alright?""Jacob? What's happening? Am I a wolf? How did this happen?"

"_April calm down, if you can calm down enough you will phase back into a human."_

"_I can't I feel so confused and angry!"_

"_Edward, get Jasper to help her."_ He shakes his head, "Jazz?" Everyone has heard so Jasper starts sending April calming waves, and Edward rejoins the conversation happening.

"What's going on?"

"_It's fine April, Jasper is trying to help you, just go with it." _April's wolf head bounces up and down, and everyone is waiting again.

About five minutes later Edward tells Alice to get some clothes, April is almost calm enough to phase back. She disappears into the house for about two seconds and gets back holding a dark green sundress and some matching ballet flats.

"All you boys go inside, we will be there in a minute." Alice says, herding all the males to the door, "You too Jake" With that he runs round the side of the house again, and jumps on the porch in human form, then through the door.

"Jazz, you can turn around and keep calming April." I step off the porch into the house, leaving the girls and Jasper with April.

Alice and Alice come in with April between them yet at a distance, as soon as April see me her expression becomes almost guilty, I get up and move to her side. I gently pull her onto the couch next to me, and once everyone is settled Carlisle speaks.

"I think we need to have a talk." April shifts nervously next to me, and I feel like this talk will be very enlightening.

"April, Jacob told us what happened earlier and I think…" April stops him. She gets up and walks to a place where everyone can see her and vice versa.

"I know you didn't tell me, but I found out your secret. I understand that was a problem, and I feel guilty for knowing it when," Esme jumps in, not liking that this made April feel guilty,

"April, if you were going to stay with Nick you would have had to find out eventually anyway."

"Please let me finish, I have a secret as well," I hear Emmett make a stupid comment, closely followed by the thud as Rosalie's hand connects with his head, "Ow What was that for?" Rose just glares at him, so he shuts up so April can continue.

"Like I said, I have a secret. It's going to sound stupid, I've only told one other person and that was Sandy before she left to go to Denali." She starts to look nervous again.

"It's okay April, we won't laugh or anything, we promise. Right?" Alice encourages, glaring at Emmett, he agrees. Alice can be scary when she wants to.

"Well, there was this cave and then the moon and a light then I almost drowned and Jacob saved me…" she takes a deep breath everyone is silent, either shocked or waiting for the rest of the explanation "…the next day I went to have a shower, but when I got wet there was a light again, my legs were tingling and when I opened my eyes…" Her face becomes concentrated

"Lets just say fro now that what I saw made me faint. The next day when I got into the shower the same thing happened, I put my hands over my head, it was sort of a reflex reaction, and the water stopped falling on me. Things kept happening and then today, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm not normal either." I'm confused!

"I'm confused" Everyone looks at Emmett, most in agreement, then back to April. She seems to understand the reason for the confused expressions, and begins to explain further.

"I don't think I'm completely human anymore, and my parents didn't even know," her expression goes from determined to grief stricken, Jasper gasps at the pain he suddenly feels.

"April you don't have to tell us everything now, we understand, its okay" Esme says, she has a strong motherly instinct and April being around triggered it as much as anyone else in the family. April shakes her head,

"No, I'm fine. What I'm trying to tell you is, I'm pretty sure I'm a mermaid." The room is silent, the only sounds being the part humans –which include April now- heartbeats and breathing. Emmett, as always is the first to speak.

"Like, with a tail? Can we see it?" Rosalie is too stunned to even whack him in the head, April however, seems so happy that not everyone is freaking out she smiles. Emmett, being Emmett repeats his question.

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now. Has your family gone into shock?" Good question, none of the Cullen's but Emmett has moved since April made her announcement.

****

APOV

I have finally told them, and they freak out! Or should I say freak in, they are all sitting still and silent as stone. Emmett is the only Cullen that is talking, Jacob and Nessie are just as quiet but not as still as the rest of them.

After waiting for any sign that they are going to snap out of it for almost an hour, I decide is should probably leave. I ripped my clothes when I 'phased' into a wolf so I have nothing to take with me, but I promise myself I will return the clothes Alice put on me as soon as possible.

Just as I am about to go out the door I feel cold arms on my waist, I turn to see Nick standing there emotions flitting across his face like cars on a race track. But I still move forward and wrap my arms around his middle; his hold tightens on me before he speaks.

"Alice was thinking maybe you could stay tonight?" Looking behind him I see that the rest of the family is moving around, Alice sees me and smiles, "I'll have to call my Aunt, wait, I don't have…anything I would need."

"No problem April, and by the way, your Aunt will say yes." Even if she can't see my future, Alice can still see anyone else. I end up calling my Aunt and arranging to stay for the next two days, thanks to Alice who took the phone and practically pleaded that I be allowed to stay here.

****

Alice has been torturing me for _hours_! According to her Bella used to do this all the time, according to Bella this was an almost daily torture. I agree with Bella. And Nick wouldn't even help me, he said Alice would, and I quote 'rip me limb from limb and burn me' Alice said she saw it happening if I didn't agree, so I gave in. Stupid tiny vampire!

"Are you done yet?" I don't even get the point of this, as for the fact that Alice is touching me without any pain, I guess there is a limit on how many time that one works. And for that I am glad, I told the Cullen's after Alice accidentally slipped and touched me so we tested it out. Carlisle decided maybe it was just part of the development, becoming stronger, etc. But I still have my original powers, just plus Bella's, Nick's and Jacobs powers/gifts as well.

"Yes, you are done!" I stare at her stunned for a moment, "April, look in the mirror," I do as she says and gasp, my hair has been straightened and she did my make up soft and natural, but I think I look pretty good.

"Thank you Alice but, what was this for?" She just shrugs, and pulls me down the stairs. We find them all in the living room again same as the first time, and I have a feeling we will be having a continue on from the previous conversation.

"April, we apologise for our collective reactions earlier. I think we are ready to hear the extent of you situation now." Carlisle speaks as the leader representing the whole, I nod towards him and instead of returning to a central focal point I walk over and sit next to Nick.

"Well I told you what happened, but I don't know where to go from there. Obviously you know that somehow, I have gained the gifts of Bella, Nick and Jacob." I pause wondering how to word my next statement,

"Um…maybe you could ask questions and I will answer? That way you get to find out what you want to know and I know what to tell you." Emmett raises his hand eagerly; it makes me laugh softly,

"Yeah Emmett?"

"Okay first off, have you got any other powers?" Oh good that's an easy one, "Yes."

"What are they?" Hmm, how to word this, "Well I pretty much have complete control over everything water. For example I can heat it up or cool it down, but pretty much anything to do with controlling water,"

"Is there another one?" as far as I know; "Yep only one other one, I'm telekinetic." Emmett doesn't look like he quite gets it, "Cool!" okay I guess he does. Carlisle is the next to ask a question.

"What happens when you get your tail?" To be honest I don't know. I have never let myself be wet for more than twenty seconds outside of the shower, but I have an idea. "Would you like to see? I know that when the change happens a sort of filmy substance covers my chest, so I won't be indecent." A look of interest flashes across Carlisle's eyes (and Emmett's but he wanted to see since I told them)

"That would be incredible, you wouldn't mind?" Actually I am interested to see their reactions towards the actual physical form of a mermaid and not just the mention of it.

"Of course I don't mind! I did suggest it didn't I?" he nods his head, "What will you need?" I tell them I will need water, something to sit on that can get wet, and possibly a change of clothes. When everything is ready and I am seated on a tarp on the floor with Nick beside me, Alice bounces up with a bowl full of water,

"Should I pour it on you?" The rest of the family –even Rosalie- laugh at her enthusiasm. "Just a warning, there will be a very bright light. So you know, don't look straight at it," They laugh again and I feel Alice pour some of the water onto me, she is mumbling about ruining the dress.

Not half a minute later I am sitting, tail and all (all being the dress I am still wearing), in a small puddle of water. Alice is standing there; bowl in hand, with a huge grin on her face. Searching the faces of everyone I don't find disgust, revulsion or anything bad. I find surprise, excitement and in Nick's case wonder, awe and love?

"Wow! That is so awesome! Can I touch it?" Emmett asks, practically bouncing, if I'm being honest, it's freaking me out. I hold up my hands, "Emmett! If you stand still you can touch my tail," not surprisingly it takes some time for him to calm down.

Almost everyone has a feel of the slimy, scaled surface of my tail. To me, their cold hard fingers gliding gently across my tail tickled, this amused Emmett and Alice to no end. Carlisle asked if he could examine it, I thought it would be interesting to see what he found so I agreed to let him.

"This is amazing, extremely amazing. I have never even heard of something like this, I mean there are legends but no actual eyewitness accounts, or none that are feasible. Would you like to change back now?"

"Yeah, stand back." I hold my hands above my tail and start to evaporate the water, it doesn't take long before I am dry and have my legs back.

****

Later that night I am sitting on The Cullen's guest bed, Nick is sitting beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist, my head is resting on his shoulder. We are sitting in a comfortable silence, when Nick turns to face me.

"April I want to ask you about…something you said earlier today?" He looks almost hopeful?

"What exactly is this thing that I said?"

"April, you said you loved me. Is it true?" I think back to when I said this, I was defending myself against Rosalie's insults, but when I said that I truly meant it.

"Yes, it's true. I'm in love with you Nick, but if you don't feel the same way I get it. I know that this might just be a high school crush but," his fingers pressing softly on my lips stops my rambling.

"Shush, April I don't think this is a high school crush, and I'm in love with you as well. I love you April, and as long as you will let me, I will be there for you." A very big and very happy smile makes its way onto my face.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself up so that I can place a soft kiss onto his cold, hard and beautiful lips. I feel his mouth pull up into a smile, and after kissing him again softly I pull away,

"I love you Nick," and from his expression I could tell what he was going to say next,

"I love you too April, always."

* * *

**a-i-s: **awe ain't that just sweet? If you love fluff, REVIEW. If you think it's cheesy, don't read it! If you like cheesy, REVIEW. If you think its cool, review. If you have some things you think might be cool, tell me in a review, who knows, maybe an idea sent in a review will turn up in the story.

If that does happen I will make a shout out to the person who sent it, and because of that I have to do a shout out to _positachick, _I'm not certain but I think I used one of her ideas with a bit of variation at some point, so if I did, thanks. If I didn't, you still rock for reviewing, and so does LordXeenTheGreat, iNsPired 61, Noble Korhedron, Mrs Jacob Black1234 and Corronz, thanks for the encouragement guys. laters!


	14. Hope

**a-i-s:**Hey guys, i know it has been ages but i hope you still read this. I think that it is good, and i hope you do as well. This is not an extremely long chapter, its only 1,479 words, but i think it is a nice one.

**April:**Me too, right Nick?

**Nick:** Yep, this is a great one.

**a-i-s:** you two save it, you're biased because you know what is going to happen. Anyway, sorry for taking such a heck of a long time, hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that seems familiar, eg twilight, any romance movies. Things like that. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Hope

_3 years later…_

NPOV

"Well how do you think I should do it? And where?" All of the girls in my family are gathered around me at the kitchen table, all but April, who is currently at her friend's house.

April's life since the police confirmed the death of her family has been complicated, but our relationship has just gotten better.

"Maybe you could take her to the baseball clearing, its pretty and tonight will be clear even a little warm!" Alice is the most excited about tonight, maybe even more than I am, though I doubt it.

"Yes, the clearing can be made up beautifully decorated, even on such short notice. Oh, this will be fun!" I am forever amazed by the change that occurs in Esme when planning something is involved. I let out a nervous laugh, Bella and Rosalie are looking at each other conspiratorially, and I feel the start of fear climbing up my spine.

What have I unleashed?!

Later that night…

"Nick, where are we? Can I open my eyes yet?" I have –with the help of the girls- decorated the clearing. Alice helped, or should I say forced, April get ready. And now I am running her there with her eyes closed.

"No not yet, we're almost there, just hold on." I say, as she clings to my back. I start to smell the flowers and candles –that Bella insisted we set up according to fire safety directions- and I know we will reach the large field in less than a minute, so I slow down a little.

"Are we getting close?" I nod my head, knowing she will feel it, "Yeah, less than a minute now. But keep your eyes closed! You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.

I can't believe I'm going to do this, what if she shots me down? I have stopped moving now, and the decorated expanse of the clearing is stretched out in front of our, or should I say my, eyes. Carefully, I swing April around until she is resting in my arms bridal style.

"Keep your eyes closed, just a couple more seconds." I walk two meters more into the ankle length grass of the large field, then I place April onto her feet and cover her eyes with my cold hands.

"Okay, you only have to put up with the cold till we get to our little surprise," I laugh, but inside I have this nagging feeling that she will one day get sick of putting up with my vampire characteristics and want to leave. Edward has told me to ignore the feeling, if she says she loves me, I should just believe her and show her my love. And so, I decided I would.

"Who says I put up with it?" As she says this April moves one of my hands to her lips and kisses it gently, a small sigh escapes my mouth. As Emmett would say 'I am totally whipped'

"April, we've been going out for over three years now." She nods,

"Yeah." My hands still cover her eyes. What I'm about to say next is hard, but it needs to be said.

"And even though your parents and your sister were murdered by a bloodthirsty vampire, you live in a house full of bloodthirsty vampires." Again her head moves slowly up and down in my hands,

"Yeah?" this answer seems less certain, almost confused.

"Why?" April's steps halt, and my question takes her by surprise with its directness. "April? Why do you do those things?"

"What? Go out with you or live with your family?"

"Both."

"Because Nick. I love you, I mean; I'm in love with you. You are the only reason I really have to even be here, on this messed up planet." And the emotion I hear in those words fills my cold chest with incomparable warmth. Unable to say much else I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Are you ready? Because you can open your eyes now." I move my hands from her eyes to her waist, and I can tell as soon as she opens her perfect eyes -that I know will be shining with all the colours of the rainbow- because the most delicate gasp escapes her beautiful lips.

"Nick, it's so…wow. Just, wow!" I guide April down onto the soft green blanket that almost blends in with the luscious green colour of well-watered grass, and then I walk around to sit next to her in the soft candlelight.

As she turns to face me I can't help myself, I softly place my hands on either side of April's wonderful face. I can tell from the look in her eyes that April knows what I am about to do. As my cold lips close the distance to April's warm soft mouth, her eyes flutter closed. The kiss itself I keep short –because I have more important matters to attend to- but in the sweet seconds that my lips move in sync with April's I can practically taste the love and passion flowing to each other.

When I move away I can hear April's heartbeat, it is beating fast and her breathing is faster than normal. While I wait for April's major organs to slow back to a normal speed, my hand goes to the pocket in my suit jacket.

Third person POV (I know, this is new)

The sun is just starting to set, casting a light that causes the clearing where a beautiful couple sit to catch fire. The man, raven-haired and golden eyed, is gazing at a blue haired and rainbow eyed woman with a look of absolute love and admiration, the woman turns and her mouth lets out a surprised gasp at the amount of unadulterated emotion showing in her companions eyes.

They share a moment, where all the love pouring between them could overflow the ocean. Then a musical voice breaks the silence.

"April, you know I love you, right?" He speaks with an almost uncertain tone. But April nods her head without hesitation.

"Always." Her tone is certain and her expression full of truth.

"I love you with all my heart, with my entire being and…and I want to spend forever with you. If that's possible, maybe start a family? Or no maybe not, but we could get a dog. Get a house of our own, close to everyone of course and…" April interrupts his nervous ramblings.

"Nick, are you trying to get somewhere with this?" She giggles softly, but the seriousness of what she thinks he is going to ask starts up a fluttering in her stomach.

"Um, yeah I was. April Summers, will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my beautiful, amazing, talented wife?" The expression on Nick's face is one of a slightly nervous hope.

"Yes!" Screams April, throwing her arms around Nick's hard neck.

"Of course Nick, I love you so much!" When April releases her strong grip, Nick reaches into his pocket again. This time his hand reappears holding a small blue satin box, he opens it to reveal a band of white gold, on the top set in the center of a circle of small sapphires, is a diamond.

"The most beautiful ring," he takes her left hand in his and slips the shimmering piece of jewellery onto her slim finger, "For the most beautiful woman." He captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Breaking away slowly April looks up at her fiancé,

"It's amazing, just like you." She moves forwards for another kiss, but just as their lips are about to meet a buzzing sound erupts from April's handbag. Making a sound of annoyance she looks at Nick apologetically.

"Sorry, I promised Alice I would answer my phone," she flips open the small blue device.

"Hello Alice." Instantly, very loud and fast talking/screaming can be heard from the cell phone,

"Yes he did……Of course I said yes……Now? Really?……How about in ten minutes?……Please?……Thank you Alice, love you bye." April shuts the phone and tosses it to the side.

"So, we have ten minutes. What should we do?" Nick pulls her until they are lying on the blanket.

"Why don't we just lay here for a bit and observe the beauty of the night?" He says, eyes always on his girl. She smiles, causing a smile to light up his face as well.

"I would do anything with you. I love you Nichalous Cullen, Forever." And they lay there staring at their respective worlds, the only person that could make them whole. Forever.

The End

* * *

**a-i-s: **-sniff- it's over. I really do hope you liked it, and i would really like to hear what you have to say. So if you could just drop a review it would be much appreciated. Oh, also if there is anyone out there that would like and epilogue, i have some ideas so if enough people would like one i would be happy to oblige. Just saying though, if i do one, and you are not happy then i'm sorry but thats just how it goes, some people like things and others don't.

**April:** So leave a review, it isn't hard, and tell us what you thought.

**Nick: **Was this a good first story? Did it have a plot line? Did you like it? And do you want an Epilogue?

**a-i-s: **So there you have it, if i do write an epilogue i will post it as soon as possible. So for maybe the last time, Laters! And Review (please?)


	15. Epilogue

**a-i-s: **So… this is it, the end of the story. So thanks to you guys who dropped reviews, they made me feel happy inside, hehe.

**April: **Sorry about her, she is excited to have finished her first proper fanfic. I don't see why, it means Nick and I have to go –sulks-

**Nick:** oh come on April, we will still be together, and she might use us again.

**a-i-s:** True, but for now you all can just R&R, please?

* * *

Epilogue: Happily ever and ever

_100 years later…_

APOV

"Jennie! Don't eat the glue honey!" I rush over to the young girl, she is _supposed_ to be making a picture but she has a strange taste for glue. I guess kids do eat anything.

"Mrs. Cullen! Bobby stole my play dough!" I quickly move the glue away from Jennie and run over to the 'blue' table. After almost eighty years of being a preschool teacher it just doesn't get any easier.

That's right I am now over one hundred years old, turns out mermaids are just as immortal as vampires or 'shape shifters.' I haven't aged a single second since the moment I was pulled out of the water at first beach on that day oh so long ago.

"Bobby, did you take Amy's play dough?" The young boy looks guilty, as they do, but I do know how to do my job. And well.

"Bobby, I think you should give Amy her play dough back, okay?" He nods, children need to learn and my methods are developed by each situation I have experienced in my many years at this job. Once that situation is dealt with, I go to my desk to think for the last five minutes of my day.

You might be wondering how I got this job if I look seventeen? Well, using special make up techniques and things like that I can pass for up to twenty two years old. But only just, and with a lot of help from Alice. Or maybe you were wondering how I became a preschool teacher? Well, I sort of got the idea as a solution for Rosalie. Oh, she doesn't hate me anymore, long story. But ever since Bella had Nessie oh, one and a half centuries ago, Rose has been a little tiny bit down.

So one day I had this idea, and now we both work at preschools, when we are old enough of course. Other things that happened since Nick proposed? We got married. And thanks to Alice the wedding was much to extravagant, it was the bet day of my life.

I look at the clock, and notice that there is only a couple of minutes until the parents will be picking up the kids.

"Alright everyone, its time to put away what you are doing. You parents will be coming to pick you up soon." A round of cheering erupts before chaos ensues, in two minutes flat, the room is packed up and parent are arriving to collect their little bundles of 'joy'.

"Hey there, have you seen my wife?" A man walks over, he wraps his arms around my waist, resting his cool forehead on my warm one. I laugh, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, but she is busy, you'll have to wait." Nick laughs softly and kisses me. He knows how much I love working with kids, but as far as we know vampires and mermaids are the same in more than just immortality.

After giving the classroom a once over, making sure all the kids are picked up and all the items had been packed away, we head out to the car.

"I'm going to miss this, all the kids and watching them learn new things every day." Nick's eyes become soft and the never-ending amount of love he shows me everyday is shining there like always. The reason we are leaving is because we have already been in this town for too long. But the place we are moving to has no preschools.

"You can make it. And besides, we aren't even staying there for long, we will move to a new place and them you can –after a few years of school- start teaching again. I love you, you know" He says it at such a random time it makes me smile, and by Nick's expression that was the plan.

By the time we get home everyone is just spread around participating in random activities, just like a normal family. I still have all my abilities, as well as the extra ones I gained from Bella, Nick and Jacob, but I don't use them very often.

"Hey April, how was work today?" I see Rose coming towards me. Ever since she found out I wasn't human we have gotten pretty close, but honestly I am pretty close with everyone, they are my family.

"It was good, although I don't see how kids can eat glue, it's just really strange. But apart from that my last day at Watington preschool and day-care centre was a nice one." Rose nods and walks off, probably to find Emmett. When I see Alice I ask her the question that has been burning on my tongue all day.

"So they really are coming unless we leave?" That's another reason we are leaving, Alice saw a vision of the Volturi coming to try and make some of us join them using us being here too long as a threat. She said what they wanted the most was Nessie and I, but they want Alice, Bella and Edward too.

"Yeah, we should be gone in the next two days or they will probably catch us" I nod my head; I decide I want to go outside and sit on the swing for a while.

* * *

The next two days go by in a flash, and suddenly we don't live in Watchnester (A/N it's made up as you can probably tell) anymore. Our new home is Taupo, New Zealand (A/N Not quite home, but close. LOL.) This country is beautiful, there are so many trees and there is a big lake right in front of where we live. As usual the Cullens had found a big house in a mostly secluded area and Esme made it _amazing_. It is our first night in this new place; Nick is lying in my bed with me as he always does

"I love you so much April, with all of me." I smile at this routine declaration that always makes me feel at home. As I curl into Nick's strong cool chest I return his line with my own.

"And I love you, with everything." Then my eyes close and I drift into a deep dreamless sleep, in my heart I know that I will always be happy as long as we are together. Nick and I.

* * *

**a-i-s: **It's done! It's done! It's Done! I can't believe it! Now I feel a little sad, it would make me happier if you left a nice review. It can say anything, "cool story" or perhaps, "the plot was nice but you need to work on…" you know, so I could do better next time?

**April:** Bye guys, will miss you.

**Nick: **Yeah, see ya.

**a-i-s:** Please review, please?


End file.
